Blind Man's Favor
by Lumcer
Summary: What do you do when the Boy-Who-Lived is Damaged and Vulerable? You hide him in plain sight, and set your most trusted man as his protector. At least that's what Dumbledore decided to do. *Warning: Abuse, Physical Handicap, De-ageing, Language, Slash and Hinted Mature Context... anything else listed on posted chapters. *Character Bashing... read to find out who
1. Reality

_**Warning Author has Dyslexia see Profile for details.**_

_**Disclaimer**: I always forget these darn things, I'm broke, I've got like 74 cents in a jar on my bed kind of broke. So obviously I don't own, can't claim, or hold rights to Harry Potter or any other characters of J.K. Rowling's creation._

_**Warnings**: Abuse, Physical Handicap, De-ageing, Language, Slash and Hinted Mature Context._

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! **_

_I am posting this on a whim. It is no where near done! And the ideas are not even fully formed. So I have no idea how quickly or slowly the updates will be posted only they will. If people like it and review it, I can say that it will more then likely get the updates coming faster as I will be heartened and look forward to writing more._

_This is just for fun! I am still working on the masterpiece that if you go to my profile or have been to you will note is mentioned there, this is just something to help keep the cobwebs away. Remember this is a WIP as in not fully written so suggestions are welcome and may very well be used!_

_I started writing this years ago, but never had the motivation to pick it back up. Now though I'm bursting with idea and actually have time to write so I'm rewriting it. The first few chapters may seem to be a mix in two different levels of writing as I didn't want to completely start over but should smooth out in a few chapters!_

_I am still currently writing Domino Effect and it will continue to get updates with in reasonable time frames; this note is for those reading it or may decide to read it._

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Preface~**

**-Reality-**

If he was being completely honest, Harry couldn't tell anyone let alone himself what month it was, much less what day. He had survived one dark minute after another, one solitary moment followed by the next with only the smallest edges of a single strip of light to interrupt it. Those rare occasions when dim light broke through the pitch dark would mean he'd been remembered and a scarp of food would be placed inside his small prison or perhaps more his haven.

It had been some years since he had been locked into such a small confined space, than again his uncle had been extremely angry to start with; it would seem he wasn't completely over the incident with Dudley and the Dementors just yet. Plus having Mad-Eye Moody confront him along with several other _freaks_ certainly hadn't helped much; in fact only seemed to escalate the whole event.

Harry braced himself before he shifted his body a bit in hopes of easing the sore spot that the hard floor was pressing into his hip. He knew for a fact that he had a number of broken bones and it wasn't a far guess to torn or pulled muscles. Despite the time since the encounter upon his return he was still covered in bruises, though he couldn't see them he could definitely feel them.

Harry was so lost with in his own thoughts that it took him some time to figure out what had brought him back to full awareness, but the loud voices from somewhere beyond his cupboard helped. After all, one could not exactly ignore the ever increasing volume of them. He cringed slightly, he'd considered himself fairly lucky to only have the one face to face with his uncle the one time so far this summer, but if his uncle was angry he'd be seeing the man again soon.

His mind being in overdrive panic numbed his pain sensors allowing him to ignore his hurts as he pushed himself into the far corner and waited for the inevitable. He didn't bother keeping tabs on the amount of time that passed. As far as he knew it could have been minutes as easily as hours. Keeping his eyes shut he cringed as he heard the slide of the lock outside the door. A small flinch escaped him as the light slid across his eyes and forced himself to remain limp as a surprisingly gentle grip lifted him, pulling him from his small space of shelter and against a broad taught chest.

Harry couldn't help the unconscious flinch away from the hand that smoothed the hair that covered his face away. "If his Godfather were alive you'd be a dead man Dursley." The deep voice caused the chest to rumble with vibrations setting Harry's body to tremble. Forcing away the urge to escape, he focused instead on the voice, he knew that voice, but it couldn't be…

He just had to be sure. Harry opened his eyes, allow in the first rays of light beyond his eyelids in over a month to confirm his suspicions, promptly closing and throwing his hands over them with a scream.

"Potter," The startled man's arms jerked from surprise pulling a pained yelp from the poor battered boy. "Harry… it's alright." If Harry had, had the ability he would have realized that the voice was anything but confident. Harry could feel a hand trying to remove his own from his face. He shook his head as fiercely as he dared in his state. "Harry, I wont hurt you, please let me see."

Harry shook his head once more, "No, it hurts." The words were barely audible from his voice's lack of use. He almost feared he'd been unheard, but the hand let off with its attempts. He almost sighed with relief, instead the raised voice of his uncle registered causing him to jerk violently and whimper from the movement. The arms around him tightened slightly pressing against his bruised and battered body; he could have handled this if not for the harsh grip that ensued and proceeded to attempt to withdraw him from the firm hold.

Only capable of taking so much pain at one time Harry screamed once more as one of his arms was grasped and yanked so roughly that he felt his wrist snap, that combined with the pain of the light re-emitting itself overwhelmed him forcing his body to shutdown as he blacked out, finally and happily oblivious to everything.

… … …

As eloquent as Severus Snape was, even he would have a difficult time describing in words how livid he truly was at the moment. He'd been sent on a completely inconvenient, annoying and in his previous opinion completely un-required errand to find out why the boy-who-lived hadn't felt it necessary to answer any of his letters, even those from the headmaster. Only when he arrived he found the boy no where and a completely overbearing oaf of a man insulting his personage.

It had token much longer then it should have in order to garner the information he seeked, that of the boy's whereabouts. Where those whereabouts had been sent chills down his spine, a filthy cupboard under the stairs that reeked of human waste. On many occasion he had been accused of being a cruel man. He hardly believed himself capable of such cruelty as that he had beheld. The boy was a mess of faded bruises and other wounds, not to mention completely covered in filth, and the sounds he had made, made something in his chest hurt.

"How is the boy, Poppy?" Severus felt like growling at that voice and the owner of it; the stupid, oblivious, ignorant man, not noticing something like this sooner. He ignored the fact that he himself had failed to notice as well.

Poppy sighed, "Not well headmaster, some of the bones started healing wrong so I've had to re-break them in order for them to begin healing correctly. There is a certain amount of damage to the vocal box that's irreparable, he may have trouble speaking at times, and it may cause him a certain amount of discomfort. Mostly he'll have trouble with certain tones or pitches and sad fate if he enjoys singing." Poppy stopped in thought before shaking her head and continuing on. "There's still a good bit of bruising, but it's mostly healed already, so I'm going to let it continue to do so on it's own. I'm more worried about his bones, weight and especially his eyes. The poor lad is much too small for his age and that must be dealt with right away, as for his eyes…" She took a steadying breath. "His eyes could take anywhere from a couple of weeks to months for them to completely heal. There is nothing I can do about that, eyes are one of the few body parts that are more perceptible to harm than healing."

"Thank you Poppy, please just do your best." The headmaster made his way from the room, after receiving a brief nod of acknowledgement from the matron, motioning for Severus to follow. Once outside of the infirmary and the door closed completely behind them Dumbledore stopped and gave a thoughtful glance to the man next to him. "I have to do some thinking on the matter, please meet me in my office once the boy is settled and you're sure that Poppy may no longer have need of your expertise." Severus nodded once before heading back to the boy's side.

… … …

(Headmasters office 2 hours later)

Severus made his way to his favorite chair in front of the headmaster's desk watching the man pace back and forth behind said desk. "How is the boy?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Poppy's done all the healing Harry's body can take at the moment."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "That's good, very good indeed, now let us move on to what I've been thinking on. Harry's injuries, but mostly his eyes, will put him in significant danger especially with the start of the new school year just around the corner. We can't allow Voldemort to discover Harry is in such a state." Dumbledore paused popping a couple of lemon drops into his mouth much like a pill popper would have.

Following the headmaster's progress with his eyes only, Severus shrugged his shoulders, "And how do you propose we keep such information from the man?" His voice was steady and toneless. "Once the other students see, it will be in the paper, and in letters home. You can be assured he'll find out from one source or the other."

Dumbledore smiled mischievously a plot clearly forming in his mind, "Than we do not let the students know, in fact we let no one outside those who already know, know."

Severus eyed the elder man with distinct weariness, "And how do you purpose to do that?"

Dumbledore grinned making Snape's instincts scream 'RUN'.

…

"No, and I will tell you once more to be completely and absolutely positive it has entered your think imbecilic noggin, you've lost your mind old man and NO!" Severus had heard and agreed to a plethora of crazy, crackpot, and completely impossible ideas that the headmaster had come up with in his life time, but this one topped them all, and he wasn't going to do it. "The boy will never agree to it either!"

* * *

Okay if you didn't read the A/N: Note at the top DO SO NOW! Reviews inspire, energize and excite authors to write more… so *Hint, Hint* Thanks for Reading!

KCK-Lumcer

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author. Thanks for reading!


	2. Changes

_I am so happy! I never expected the response I received. Thank you to all my readers and reviews, those who favorited and those who put this story on alert! _

_As requested here is the continuation of this story. Please don't expect an update every day; I just couldn't keep you all hanging with just a preface. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter One~**

**-Changes-**

'Ah shit, how do I get myself into situations such as these?' Severus grouched mentally to himself.

'You opened your mouth and the cracked fool took you seriously, and offered a completely crazy solution, that's how.' Severus wasn't sure if it was admitting madness or not to tell yourself to shut up, so instead focused on ignoring his own inner dialog without much success. 'You've got to admit it was a brilliant solution, fool proof really.'

Severus growled deep in his throat, 'I've got to do no such thing! And don't forget you're this brilliant fool proof solution.'

'Oh yeah…'

If anyone could listen in they would be worried that someone was impersonating the snarky potions master of Hogwarts.

During his inner argument with himself Severus and the Headmaster had made their way to the infirmary. Harry's head turned toward the door at the sound of it opening, even though his eyes were bandaged over and he couldn't see. "Hello Harry, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry's voice was soft and a bit strained, with the smallest amount of pain in it. The lad fidgeted on the bed a little as the silence grew.

"Harry, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has informed you of your medical and physical condition, am I correct?" Dumbledore's voice was gentle and kind as he spoke. He waited patiently till Harry nodded his head before continuing. "Well, Professor Snape and I have…"

Severus swiftly cut in, "Don't include me in you plan of insanity." The cold tone and at his somewhat abrupt appearance caused Harry to jump.

"I apologize; _I _have come up with a plan that will keep you from Voldemort's attempts for a time. At least while you are in such a vulnerable state." Dumbledore offered a comforting smile though Harry couldn't see it.

"How?" Harry frown showed his confusion if nothing else did.

"He intends to put me through the worse time of my life, _again_." Severus was clearly resentful of the fact.

"Come now Severus, I'm sure it won't be all that bad." Harry could have sworn the Headmaster was laughing. "But to answer your question more fully Harry, I intend to announce that Harry has gone into hiding to do specialized training, and at the same time welcome two new students."

"I don't un…understand." Harry had difficulty getting the word out and it frustrated him that he felt like he was shouting when it was coming as a barely audible whisper.

"You will be one of the new students, along with your older brother of course." Okay, Harry was positive that Dumbledore was laughing.

"Brother?" Harry was starting to feel a little anxious.

"Ugh, he means me. I get to relive my childhood just to throw suspicion off your appearance right when Harry disappears." Surprisingly Harry couldn't detect any hostility directed at him in Snape's tone.

"Severus and you will have several strong glamours on each of you. You'll both be sorted and spend the year…" Dumbledore paused a moment before continuing, "or next two years under the aliases of Jasper and Kaden Abnier; the only children of the late Abnier family. You supposedly moved here to live with your mother's second cousin Robin McKail. I've already spoken with him and he's agreed to go along with the pretence."

Harry bit his lip, "My friends?" He felt a bit over whelmed.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh, "I'm sorry Harry, but the only people to know will be Poppy, Severus and I. Even Robin doesn't know the identity of the two young boys he is taking into his care."

Severus watched as Dumbledore's words brought a frown to Harry's face. "You'll be leaving to spend the last few weeks of summer with your cousin tomorrow, whom you'll meet then." Harry nodded.

"Now I've spoken with Madam Pomfrey and she said that the glamours shouldn't be any kind of hindrance to your healing so I'm going to apply them now." Dumbledore paused as if he were thinking something over. "Severus you've spoken with Tom already, yes?" The reply he got was a stiff nod. "Good, now let us begin."

Harry could feel the magic ghost over his body and settle onto his skin before disappearing from his awareness all together. It didn't last more then a few moments. "There now those won't come off unless I take them off or perish; so no worries in that respect." Dumbledore was actually quite pleased with himself.

Both boys now appeared to be close to the same age Severus or Jasper was noticeably taller then Harry now Kaden. That couldn't be helped though as Harry was below average height making him on the shorter side despite his age. They had the same black hair. Jasper's fell in ringlets about his face. Kaden's, however, leaned more on the wavy side than in ringlets, and hung only an inch or two shorter then Jasper's. Their skin was a similar tan to each others though Harry's natural tan gave Kaden a more golden tent. Jasper's eyes were black with bright specks of green in them; because of the bandages no one would be able to see Kaden's till the wrappings were removed.

Jasper looked himself over in the mirror across the room. He didn't look half bad. His hair wasn't limp anymore, but it didn't hold that girly aspect that ringlets usually gave a person. He no longer sported the deathly pale skin that so many years of being in the dungeons had given him. His shoulders were broad, suggesting he still had a few inches to grow before the end of his teenage years. He ran a finger down the straight nose, though he could still feel the bend in it… 'Maybe Poppy will fix that, it's a bit disconcerting. Looking over at Kaden he noticed their similarities. "Trying to make us twins?" He asked with a raised brow.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Not at all, only making sure you're similar enough that no one could mistake you for anything but brothers. I couldn't mess with Kaden's eyes to much or I risk the chance of nullifying the healing being worked on them, however, I believe I tweaked them enough to not be as noticeable as Harry's."

Jasper could understand the pros of someone making that mistake; it'd be harder to realize they weren't who they said they were, at least not right off the bat. "You'll spend the next few weeks getting to know each other, and making sure you're identities are secure. Try not to let Robin know you're not brothers. If you can keep him fooled then you at least got something going for you." Dumbledore teased the pair with a cheerful voice and sparkling eyes before growing serious. "Now Severus don't forget you are Jasper Severe Abnier, and Harry you are Kaden Jade Abnier from now on." Dumbledore offered a nod to the pair and left them to sort things out between them.

…

They sat in silence for a time before Kaden cautiously called out, "Jasper?" Not all that sure the man was still there, and even more unsure what to call him.

"Yes Kaden?" Jasper forced himself to be patient with the young man, though the whisper of a voice was going to take some time to get used to.

"You're my older brother?" Harry asked, still cautious, waiting for the man to become irate with him.

"So it would seem." Jasper raised a brow questioning despite it was lost on the boy.

Kaden swallowed compulsively, "So you'll be a year ahead of me?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, the story is we were home schooled together and are basically on the same educational level that though technically you'll still be in year six everyone will think you skipped ahead to year six while it will appear to be my actual year."

"Huh?"

Sighing, Jasper took a seat on the bed just next to Kaden's, "Though you are sixteen you don't look sixteen, so it is easier to make it as though you jumped ahead in your studies then to try to convince them that you are in fact sixteen. I will theoretically turn seventeen shortly after we start, thus explaining why I'm in sixth year and not seventh. It is imperative that we are in the same year or there wouldn't be much point to all this." He pulled on of his curls absent mindedly, "The headmaster and I discussed attempting to pull off being twins, but our large range of actual physical differences threw that idea out the window."

"Oh… Uh, Jasper… do you suppose we could…" Kaden trailed off nervous and unsure.

A little annoyed Jasper snapped, "Well, spit it out."

Kaden twitched slightly and took a deep breath, "That we could be, I mean actually _be_ Kaden and Jasper, as if Harry and Professor Snape never existed to us?" He then proceeded to hold his breath in anxiety.

Jasper thought the request over, he could see with each passing second the boy was growing more and more anxious. "I suppose I could agree to that. So I believe we need to come up with a reasonable explanation for your injuries."

Chewing on his bottom lip Kaden seemed to give it some thought, "How did our parents die?"

'Of course,' Jasper suppressed the temptation to hit himself in the head; Dumbledore hadn't bothered to mention the potion Jasper had to take to actually deage himself in order to physically keep up with Kaden and the other children. "They died in an explosion. We can use that to our advantage. We'll say you were caught in the explosion and your eyes were damaged by the fire. I was off someplace at the time, so I wasn't there during the explosion to get hurt."

"But I don't have any burns," Kaden paused in thought, "I guess we could add them."

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about burning yourself to add to the illusion." Jasper seemed truly appalled.

Kaden laughed, strangely it was louder than when he spoke, "No of course not. Cannot yet another glamour be placed?"

Jasper once again felt foolish for not thinking of such a reasonable solution. "Yes, of course. I'll speak to Dumbledore once I've left here." He nodded his head as if that settled everything.

Kaden nodded his head repressing a yawn with the back of his hand. "Get some rest, I'll check in after while." Jasper waited till the other was lying down before leaving the infirmary. 'There should have been something that mentioned these kinds of side effects.'

… … …

Dumbledore thought over Jasper's proposal of an explanation. "I think it will work, and Kaden's right he'll have scars and healing burn spots at least to start with. Those can disappear after a few days so. I'll let you put those on him. I'll place the more permanent scars." Albus had hoped that leaving the bruises visible would be proof enough for what ever explanation they came up with, but to be honest this was the best scenario even he could think of. 'Well at least these scars won't be world famous.'

… … …

(Close to evening)

"Ah good you're awake. I've just finished the modifications to your glamour. Please remember," Dumbledore's voice was gentle yet reassuring, "when you have the use of your vision back that they are not a permanent addition to your physical appearance, only Kaden's."

Kaden nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, now I've sent Jasper for your dinner, he should be back any moment." Dumbledore took a glance at the door as it opened. "Ah, there he is now."

At the sight of the headmaster Jasper looked about ready to kill the old man. Unbeknownst to Kaden, Jasper and the Headmaster had been having a heated argument. Jasper was still cursing himself. 'I should have analyzed it. I know better than to completely trust the old manipulating fool. Hell, I'm a potion master, one of the most recognized in my field! I should have known it was the deactage instead of the actage.'

"Ah my boy, place that over there." If Kaden could see he would be glancing back and forth between the two other occupants of the room. "I'll be taking my leave then," and with that Dumbledore left the room.

Kaden heard the tray land a bit harder than necessary onto the bedside table next to him. Kaden visibly flinched before holding back the urge to squeeze himself into the smallest space he could find, choosing instead to say, "Everything alright?"

"Fine Potter," Jasper growled through his teeth.

Kaden held back the urge to flinch, but couldn't keep himself from drawing his legs close to him and leaning a bit way from the harsh voice. Pulling his Gryffindor courage to the forefront he ventured, "I thought we agreed that I was Kaden and you were Jasper?" Kaden could feel that the other was glaring at him, making him shiver a bit. "So what have I done?" His voice came out to his surprise rather steady if still in its whisper.

Jasper was taken back, "Nothing that I know of. Why would you think it was something you had done?"

"Because," Kaden sighed, "When ever something is wrong it's usually my fault, even if it's not." He waited a moment before continuing, "So if I haven't done something, what's the mater?"

"You haven't done anything, but the Headmaster has." Again Jasper berated himself for his own stupidity. "It seems he decided to change the potion I would have taken to make myself more agile for the time being, to instead that of one that would deage me permanently. I'm in every way a sixteen year old boy with quite a bit more knowledge then the average teen; which means I have the same physical build as well as the same physical and mental urges as any other sixteen year old." Jasper took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The worse part is that I have to wait twenty years before I'm thirty-six again. The coot thought he'd give me another chance at childhood."

Kaden was stunned, "How could Dumbledore do that?"

"How doesn't really mater," Jasper snapped, "He's done it hasn't he."

Biting his bottom lip Kaden asked, "So how is he going to explain your permanent disappearance?"

Kaden felt a dip beside him on the bed before hearing Jasper's reply, "He's going to announce that I died on the secret mission he supposedly sent me on. I am truly Jasper Severe Abnier now."

Jasper sounded kind of down and to be honest, he felt kind of down. The deactage potion was not something taken lightly. The effects after all were permanent, and the consequences if it wasn't right or reacted faulty were devastating and unpredictable. If either had been the case for Jasper, he could have lost his memories, have permanent long or even short term memory loss, grown 20 years older instead of younger, aged or de-aged beyond the sought age or even died. These were the very reasons why it was made only by masters and only used in dire circumstances.

Kaden reached out tentatively with his hand to the place beside him where he was sure Jasper was sitting. Feeling the other's arm Kaden squeezed it reassuringly expecting it to pull away at any moment. "I'm sure it could have been worse, and I know this can't be easy for you…" Kaden paused, "But if I know anything about my snarky old potion's professor, he'll make the best out of the situation and come out on top, most likely."

Kaden waited cautiously for the reprimand to come; instead he felt a warm hand cover his own on the other's arm. "Thanks."

Kaden offered up a soft smile, "So uh… what's for dinner?"

* * *

I know Kaden is spelled lots of ways, but I liked this one. There is also the plus it doesn't make me think of my nephew, spelled like this. (I had this character named, before my nephew was even conceived, just FYI). Do you like the new names?

_**HELP:**_ Should there be any other side effects to Snape's/Jasper's new predicament?

How confusing would it be if I didn't use Harry and Severus any more, but Kaden and Jasper instead? You think it could be followed fairly easily?

Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts. This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author.

KCK-Lumcer


	3. Becoming Accustomed

_Thank you for reading, I'm enjoying writing this story and hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Two~**

**-Becoming Accustomed-**

It was mid-morning when the headmaster entered the infirmary followed by a man in his mid to late twenties. He was of average height leaning toward tall. His hair was the same black as the two teenage boys that were within the room, cut short and stylishly spiked. His eyes, however, were a grey green nothing like the emeralds of Kaden's or even the green specks that littered Jasper's. "Kaden, my boy, how are you feeling today?" Dumbledore greeted warmly.

Kaden shrugged his shoulders from where he was trying to put his robe on. "Fine, sir, could be better." His voice had gained a little volume since yesterday, but still was soft and wispy, reminding him cringingly of Trelawney. He repressed the urge to growl as his robe became entangled once more.

"Allow me," a hand landed on his shoulder causing Kaden to jerk violently away, "Didn't mean to startle you lad."

"Kaden's a bit touchy since the explosion." Jasper walked up to Kaden completely ignoring the others. "I'm just going to help you with your robe Kade."

Kaden nodded, feeling a little foolish for his reaction. He pushed away the need to flinch as Jasper helped to untangle his robe and put it on correctly. "Thanks."

Dumbledore smiled at the pair, but only Jasper could see it. Glaring at the old man Jasper glanced at the new addition and raised his eyebrow. "Ah yes, might I present Jasper and Kaden Abnier. Jasper, Kaden this is your cousin Robin McKail."

"Robin is fine, unless you would prefer cousin or uncle." Robin's voice had a cheerful tone to it. Jasper could see he was the on the younger side, but didn't seem to think he was the type to act childishly. 'Time will tell.'

"Your cousin has come to take you back to his home to spend the remainder of the summer with him. I'll be sure you get your school letters and will see you at the opening feast. "Dumbledore patted each boy on the shoulder ignoring Jasper's glare and Kaden's flinch.

"Thank you for your help," Robin shook the headmaster's hand. "If you don't mind, we'll use the infirmary floo. I'd like to bet the boys settled in. I trust you'll send their things along."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes of course."

"Appreciate it, come along lads, I trust you each know how to floo?" At the boys' nods Robin continued, "Good, perhaps it's best if the two of you travel together. Just say McKail Adobe."

Jasper nodded taking a hand full of floo powder and guiding Kaden into the fireplace, making sure they were both in, he threw the powder and stated, "McKail Adobe," clearly.

Kaden almost yelped at the sudden whoosh and jerking about, instinct made him reach out and latch onto the first tangible thing he touched.

Jasper was a bit surprised when he felt Kaden grab a hold of the front of his robes and pull himself closer. Looking down though he noticed the other was pale and his hands were white knuckled from their tight grip.

Finally the whooshing stopped and they were back on firm ground, only Jasper's firm stance kept them from toppling to the floor. However, Kaden did not let go. Jasper noticing that the other's coloring was not returning and that Kaden's knees were a bit wobbly placed an arm around his waist to keep him standing.

Another flare from the fire and they were no longer alone. Seeing that something was wrong with his newly acquired wards Robin moved over to the pair and placed a light hand on Kaden's back, "Everything alright?"

Jasper was forced to take a step back and tighten his grip around Kaden as the boy jerked fiercely away from the unknown touch and into his _brother's_ chest.

Glaring at his _older _cousin, Jasper spoke in a dangerously low tone, "I thought I mentioned, he doesn't like to be touched." To be honest Jasper hadn't realized the fact himself until the night before. Kaden had jerked slightly when he had set the other's dinner tray on his lap with out warning the other beforehand. That was when he realized no one had physically touched the boy with out him instigating it first since he had woken that morning. 'I'd suppose I'd be a little jumpy too in his state, after everything.'

"It… It's alright; he just startled me is all." Kaden went to go pull away, but Jasper could clearly see he was still shaken up after the floo ordeal so kept his firm hold. "I said I'm alright, you can let go now."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Not until I'm sure you won't fall over the moment I do. If you could see yourself you'd realize you're as white as milk."

Robin was sure if the other boy's eyes were uncovered he'd be sending a death glare at his brother. "Perhaps we should sit down." In truth the boy did look a bit shaky. His first reaction when he had seen the injured boy was compassion, and a bit of pity. There were burn scars on one side of the boy's neck that disappeared under the shirt collar. There were also visible burns and scars on both of the boy's hands and along the boy's right cheek that was partially hidden by the bandage wrapped around the boy's eyes.

Robin waited till most of the color had returned to the boy's face before speaking again. "Welcome to your new home. It's not much, but it will suit us just fine. You're in the din, the kitchen is off to your right. My room is behind the stairs. I only ask that my personal space be respected and remain off limit unless you need me or have been asked by myself to venture there. Now upstairs is one large room that I've arranged for you to share and a connecting bathroom. The room is yours, so you may decorate it any way you like."

Robin stopped in thought, "Dumbledore assured me the stairs wouldn't be a problem, but let me know if they are and I'll arrange something else for you Kaden, till your eyes readjust."

Kaden shook his head, "The stairs shouldn't be a problem."

There was a thump on the floor above them, "That should be your effects. I'll leave you boys to unpack and settle in. Lunch is in an hour." With that Robin stood and made his way into the study. Sighing, he sank into a nearby plush chair. "This could be tougher then I thought," He mumbled to himself.

…

Jasper led Kaden to the stairs before moving ahead to take stock of his new home. Kaden made his way upstairs at a slower and more cautious pace. He tripped slightly as he passed through the doorway. Biting his lip he paused not sure what to do now that he had made it into the room.

Jasper noticed that Kaden had stopped just beyond the door raised an eyebrow, "What's the mater?"

"I don't want to run into or break anything." Kaden felt a little helpless as his soft voice sounded in his ears.

"Give me your hand, I'll show you around." Jasper could have kicked himself for his forgetfulness. Of course the temporarily blind boy wouldn't be able to walk around automatically in a place he'd never been to before. "There are two beds, one is straight ahead…" Jasper paused till they reached said bed. "The other is to the far left." Again he led Kaden to the spot he spoke of. "At the end of the bed is a desk and next to the bed is a large window." He let Kaden touch each item as they went about the room. "To the right of the first bed and straight ahead is the bathroom." Jasper took the time to show him around this room before heading back to the main room.

There was a bit more to the room, a few pictures here and there, a book shelf next to the desk and a mirror next to the stairs, but Jasper figured they weren't as important at the moment. "Which bed would you like?"

Kaden thought the question over, "The one in front of the stairs would be the best I suppose."

Jasper nodded, "That probably is best." He led Kaden over to the mentioned bed and released his hold on the other. He watched as Kaden sat down then started fiddling with the edge of the covers. Sighing Jasper sat down beside him, "If this is going to work, I need to know when something is bothering you, as well as what."

Kaden sat chewing on his bottom lip. Jasper was starting to think that he wouldn't reply, when he did, "I just feel so… vulnerable. I can't defend myself, if I can't see. Heck, I can't even walk without worrying."

Jasper could understand the boy's worries after all he'd be in the same boat if their situations were switched. "We'll think of something. As for defending yourself, don't worry about that right now. I'll be near by if anything should happen." 'I'm getting mushy, please someone Adva me now!'

"Kaden, Jasper lunch," Robin's voice called up the stairs to them.

"Our cousin is so eloquent," Kaden chuckled at Jasper's tone. He could see his old potion's professor when Jasper spoke with that kind of air.

"I suppose we best get down there." Kaden stood and started for the door. He assumed he was getting close when a hand gripped him by the upper part of his arm and pulled.

"You're going to walk straight into the door frame if you're not careful." Jasper nudged Kaden into a more direct path through the doorway and down the stairs.

Lunch was a simple and quiet affair consisting of a salad and ham-and-cheese sandwiches. Kaden had a bit of a struggle with the salad, but did just fine with the sandwiches.

Robin waited until he was sure the boys had finished eating before speaking. "If I'm not mistaken school should start in about three weeks and Dumbledore explained to me that he was informed that your bandages Kaden, should be ready to come off sometime around that time. You'll have to wear sunglasses for a time to allow your eyes to slowly readjust to letting in light properly." He paused in thought, "It occurs to me that you both probably lost most of your possessions and that you'll need clothing and school supplies for the coming year. I thought it best to wait until your bandages are removed Kaden before we did such heavy shopping. However, if there is anything you feel you need right away I'll see what I can do in getting it or providing a substitute for the time being. I know you'd prefer to go about picking out your own things once you are capable."

The two sat and listened thinking over what their cousin had said. "I can't think of anything that we can't wait a few weeks for, what about you Kade?" Jasper watched as Kaden blushed a bit and shook his head in the negative.

"I guess that settles that then," Robin smiled, "well I suppose we need to discuss what is to be expected from each other. After all I've never had kids or siblings, so you're going to have to help me out." He paused and shrugged a bit uncertain, "I figure if you wash and put away the dishes after every meal and keep your room tidy that would do for chores. You're old enough you should know how to clean up after yourselves. Personally I don't believe in allowance, if you require or want something ask, and we'll talk about it. I'll give you pocket change on occasion, what you decide to do with it is your decision."

It was clear he was gaining confidence as he spoke and neither boy made any move to put up an argument, "Any of that disagreeable?"

Kaden shook his head negatively tilting his head in the direction he knew Jasper was in. "I don't think there is anything wrong with that; what of or own money from our parents and what not?" Jasper asked, in a not really caring either way tone.

"That, I believe should be put away in savings for you once you are out of Hogwarts and have finished training or studying for whatever field you wish to work toward. I, as your guardian, will see to your necessities and within reason your wants." He paused as the first sign of protest came from the smaller boy.

"You don't have to… I mean, I, we have money. We can pay for our things, you shouldn't have to." Kaden's cheeks were flushed and his words were a bit jumbled.

"Calm down Kaden, I know you have money. I know you could pay for your own things, but you shouldn't have to. You and your brother are underage, in school, and shouldn't have to worry about those kinds of things. You are my responsibility and I will not fail you in this regard." Robin's tone was stern, but not unkind, and his eyes held a soft light to them, which Kaden couldn't see. He became a little worried when the lad seemed to become solemn and pale, replying with a small, "oh."

"Kade, that's not how he meant it." Jasper sounded a bit exasperated, but he was angry more then anything, he just didn't want Kaden to pick up on it. "He means that he wants to take care of us and doing so financially is part of that want. He doesn't think we're just a responsibility or a burden." He watched as the lad nodded, face flushed once more in the embarrassment of misinterpretation.

At Jasper's pointed look and negative head motion, Robin didn't question what just happened. He put the scene away to analyze at a later time though. "I know that there are a lot of things you can't tell me, and I know you aren't really my cousins. If you give me the chance though, I'd like for us to become a real family. If I ask something you can't answer, than don't. I'd rather you stay silent or tell me you can't say than for you to reply with a lie." He waited till he got a nod of agreement from the two. "If you're in trouble, have questions, concerns or need someone to talk to, I expect you to come to me. I also can't be sure I'm doing things right or how you need them, so if I'm not you'll have to tell me."

Jasper nodded, "That seems fair, what do you think Kaden?"

Kaden startled as if being asked his opinion hadn't occurred to him. "I suppose it's reasonable."

Robin smiled, "Good, now why don't you guys clean up here and then go unpack or what ever you may need to do. I'll be in the study if you need me."

"Yes, sir," Kaden answered, while Jasper nodded in agreement. With that the man left the room.

Jasper stood and moved together the dishes glancing toward Kaden he cursed himself, "Why don't you go get some rest. You're supposed to take it easy for a few more days; I'll take care of these."

Kaden shook his head, "I don't mind helping."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I didn't say that you did, only that you need to rest. You're body may seem back to normal, but it's still recovering and it needs to be allowed _rest_ to do so." He took the plate that the younger lad had picked up from him. "Now go upstairs and try to take a nap or at least lie-down for a bit."

"But," Kaden started to protest.

"No, if it bothers you that much you can repay the favor sometime." He gave a small push to the door. At the boy's defeated shrug he asked gently, "Need help back to the room?"

Kaden shook his head, "No I think I can find it. I'll holler if I find out otherwise."

Jasper rolled his eyes moving toward the sink mumbling under his breath about cheeky little buggers, making Kaden laugh as he made his way from the room.

…

Jasper finished up the dishes, whipped down the table and made sure everything was back where it needed to go before leaving the kitchen. He made his way upstairs to make sure Kaden had found his way without mishap. Seeing the dark head on his pillow, body sprawled out over the bed covers he nodded in satisfaction making his way back downstairs. It was time he and his knew _guardian_ had a little heart to heart.

… … …

Robin glanced up as there was a light knock on the door frame to the room. "Yes, did you need something?"

The lad made his way into the room. "Yeah, I needed to talk to you alone if you have a moment."

Setting aside the book he had been perusing he waved his hand to the chair across from him. "Of course Jasper, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"Kaden," Jasper said point blank

Raising a question brow Robin nodded, "What about Kaden?"

Jasper took a deep breath, "I don't know what all Dumbledore told you about our real situation, and so I'm just going to come out tell you a few home truths. If Dumbledore has a problem with it, tell him to take it up with me." He gave a pointed look before continuing on. "Kaden wasn't just hurt in an explosion, or by the fire. He has injuries beyond the burn marks and scars you can see. Those were only the revelation to his other hurts." He paused taking a deep breath. "I… I didn't pay attention, I wasn't there when he needed me, and I didn't protect him as I should have."

Robin waited for the boy to continue and when he didn't he softly said, "I don't understand, protect him from what?"

"They were hurting him. They were supposed to love him, coddle him, spoil him, but they didn't. I wasn't there and I didn't notice." Jasper's teeth were clenched, be it in anger, self loath, or pain Robin didn't know. "I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm going to make sure he's safe, cared for, that he knows he's wanted and not a burden. If you're not going to help me, than being here is only going to hinder my attempts. So let me know now if you can't, and I'll let Dumbledore know we can't stay here. I'm not saying you're the type, but I'm not ever putting him through that again."

Robin was shocked, the headmaster said that there had been an incident that made it dangerous to remain with their previous caretakers, but he'd never expected this. Gently he asked, "Were you hurt to?"

Jasper glared, "No, didn't I say I wasn't there." His voice was harsh and self loathing.

Robin nodded in an appeasing gesture, "I have no intention of hindering you, I'll help in any way I can. You realize, whatever they did to him, wasn't your fault don't you? I'm sure he doesn't blame you either."

Jasper snorted, "No, it's not in him to blame anyone. That doesn't make it any less my fault or that of the headmaster's." He sighed, "We're not talking about me though this is about Kaden. He doesn't like being touched; I think he'll relax a bit once his vision is returned. Until then, warn him that you're going to make physical contact before you do. Try to watch how you word things. What you said at lunch was innocent enough to the average person, but his past quickly interpreted as being unwanted and just a responsibility to you."

Robin felt appalled; it must have shown on his face. "I already explained to him, so it's fine. Just be careful what words you use from now on, and don't let on that you know something's wrong. He won't appreciate it." He nodded in relief.

"No mater what, he's to receive three meals a day and Madam Pomfrey said he's to have as many snacks as he wants." Jasper rubbed a hand over weary eyes. "Everything else will mostly have to be figured out as we go, so just be patient. If you don't know what to do or the situation is beyond you, get me."

Nodding Robin sighed, "I can agree with those terms, I'll also make sure the kitchen always has things he can get to, at any time… should I know the extent of his mistreatment?"

Shaking his head negatively Jasper gave a toneless, "No, it wouldn't make a difference except to make him uncomfortable if he ever found out you did." 'And even I don't know the extent,' Jasper added silently to himself. "Anyway, that was all I really wished to speak with you about, what would you happen to have to read about here?"

* * *

Still not sure about that ending but it will have to do Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.

_**HELP:**_ Any thoughts on how the two could possibly get around the underage magic laws? I'm trying to come up with a plausible solution? I have a possibility for Sev/Jasper, but it wouldn't work for Harry/Kaden.

To my anonymous reviewers, I'd be happy to address your questions and concerns if you'll find some way to identify yourself beyond a guest.

Jules: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. It's not my first story though my first posted Harry and Severus one. I'll keep the chapters coming as steadily as possible. I'm aiming for a chapter at least every three to four days. If you're lucky they'll come every other day! Yes it does show potential fun huh!

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author. Thanks for reading!


	4. Little Moments

_**Pease Read!**_

_This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine._

_I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online._

_Now On To Why You're Really Here!_

To help with confusion,

_Kaden Abnier:_ Harry Potter

_Jasper Abnier:_ Severus Snape

_I really only want to use their birth names to refer to the past, as in later chapters it might get even more confusing. And hopefully with time the name change won't be so confusing to follow._

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Three~**

**-Little Moments-**

"Hey Jasp, what you doin'?" Kaden asked as he kicked his heals against the bottom of the chair he was sitting in.

Jasper sighed, "The same thing I was doing when you asked ten minutes ago, reading."

"Oh," Kaden replied, much as he had the other time. "What are you reading?"

Repressing the urge to snap he took a calming breath before replying, "Antiquis Sanitatum: Ratio Atque Usu"

Kaden tilted his had and seemed to be whispering the words under his breath, "What's that mean?"

"It's Latin; roughly translated it means 'Ancient Cures: The art and practice.' It's nothing you'd be interested in. Just a book on ancient healing spells and other healing practices, stuff nobody uses anymore."

Kaden frowned, "Is it written in Latin, and if nobody uses them anymore than why are you reading about them?"

"Just because no one uses them doesn't make them useless. They can be used; some are probably even more efficient than some we have today. The problem is, is they were often very draining, so they fell out of practice. They are still researched to find ways of forming new and improved spells all the time," Jasper replied in a duh sort of tone, "And no it is not written in Latin. It is a practice to use Latin for titles of books written on older topics."

Kaden tilted his head, "That actually does sound fairly interesting; I mean what the book's about… would you…" He trailed off clearly uncomfortable asking what ever it was he wanted to.

"Would I what, Kaden?" Jasper asked curious, setting the book down on his lap to give the other his full attention.

"Never mind, it was silly," Kaden said reclining back in his chair with a sigh.

Jasper rubbed at his temples, "Let me decide if it was silly would you. What did you want to ask?"

Figuring there was no way out of it Kaden answered with a mumbled, "If you would read out loud," then waited for the ridiculing remark to come; only it never did.

Jasper blinked, "I suppose I could do that…" He had forgotten that Kaden was probably bored out of his gourd. "Come sit over here so you're not all the way across the room." Kaden looked almost cheerful as he stood up and made his way across the room, easily avoiding the coffee table. As Jasper watched his movements he wondered how it was that Kaden seemed so at ease maneuvering around the house. At first Kaden had been terrified of knocking into something and even more of accidentally breaking something. It had only been a day or so but already he moved with much more confidence.

He reached the other end of the coach from where Jasper was sitting and sat down, pulling his feet up underneath him, "This alright?"

"Fine," Jasper replied, picking up the book he decided to just start at the beginning of the book again. After all he was only a couple of chapters in, and if Kaden actually paid attention than perhaps he'd learn something.

Kaden tried to absorb every word as Jasper started to read, cautiously interjecting questions. At first it was only one or two till he realized Jasper really didn't mind him asking them. Mostly he was asking for clarification on other mentioned spells and potions, and occasionally the definition of a word. It was all quite fascinating really, and a bit gob smacking. He was still struggling with the thought that his potion professor was willingly reading a book to him… at least it wasn't a fairytale or something. He had a feeling he was blushing just at the thought of Severus Snape reading him a bed time story. Shaking the thought off, he focused back on the velvet voice that was reading him the theory on a few remedy spells for headaches.

qp

Robin walked to the house from working in the garden most of the morning; he figured the boys were probably getting hungry. It was still odd to have to think of other's needs after only needing to take care of himself for so long. Hearing raised voices he paused in the doorway, listening, "Honestly, did you ever pay attention to any of my lessons? This was taught years ago." That was Jasper, one couldn't miss the way he formed his words in such a way to emphasize that he thought you were a dunderhead without outright saying so.

"I'm sorry if I don't recall every last word that ever came out of your mouth, and just because you taught it doesn't mean I learned it. Do you know how much I had to try to figure out for myself, because I'm apparently too much of a waste of your time for you to care if I understood? How many lessons did I miss and Mione had to try to teach me while I lay in bed? It didn't bother you before that I struggled and failed." Kaden's voice had start of at an indignant yell, and slowly grew into a leveled clenched tone. There was a pause in which Robin heard something fall to the floor and a bit of ruffling, "I'm sorry, I only wanted to understand." This time the voice was barely a whisper and the eavesdropping man had to struggle to make out what was said, as it sounded muffled by something.

Edging his way into the din where he knew the voices had been coming from, he stopped in the middle of the doorway as he took in the sight. The pair had apparently been sitting on the coach before their argument, but at some point stood. A book lay on the floor clearly forgotten. Robin would been a bit more upset at the treatment of one of his tomes if not for the rest of the scene of the room.

Jasper, a little over average height young man, held a younger and much smaller young man against his chest mumbling soft words that Robin couldn't decipher, but had the distinct feeling they were apologies.

As he looked on Robin couldn't help but take in how similar these two were, and how very different. Kaden was energy, a constant high and low. He just emulated freedom and the price of it, all at the same time. Jasper on the other hand was like an icy wind, one minuet a soothing balm on a hot day and the next an added chill to an already biting cold day. He was sarcastic and serious, and only seemed to find that gentle warm tone for one person.

They were similar in appearance, though they had two very different styles; they both had the same shade of midnight black hair. They even had a similar way of moving, with a hidden grace. Even blind, Kaden moved about with an ease of practiced care. Jasper had a much different grace, much like a gifted dancer. His body always seemed to flow from one movement to the next as if ready to perform any task demanded of it at a moments notice.

The way the pair acted and behaved just made Robin's insides clench wondering what they had been through to have the kind of behaviorism they exhibited so ingrained in their beings. Seeing the two starting to pull apart he cleared his throat, trying not to take to much pleasure from the startled jerk the pair gave simultaneously, though it wasn't that hard when he saw they both held wands on him in a mater of seconds. Jasper lowered his first, and with a hand on Kaden's pushed his to point at the floor. "Sorry lads, just wanted to see if perhaps you were ready for some lunch?"

qp

There was the sound of a light drizzle of rain against the window. It was past midnight, but by how much Jasper couldn't tell. He was sitting straight up in bed, mind and heart racing. His wand was clenched in his hand, and he was automatically searching for the threat that had awoken him so suddenly. A sharp cry of pain jerked him in the direction it came from. Casting a quick spell to light the room he relaxed a bit as he took in the thrashing figure on the other bed in the room. Laying his wand to the side he made his way over, sitting down he gently called to the sleeping boy, "Kaden wake up, it's just a nightmare. Everything's alright." Getting no response he tried for a light shake of the shoulders.

The touch had the reaction of someone having ice roll down their back. Kaden jerked away and pushed himself into the corner of the bed and wall. "Kade, shh…" Jasper's heart wretched at the sight of Kaden rocking back and forth mumbling under his breath something he couldn't hear. "You're safe, it was only a nightmare." To be honest Jasper felt foolish, but he couldn't leave the other in this state. He kept up a low murmur of what he hoped were consoling words.

At first there was no change in the figure, but slowly the rocking faded and the head tilted as if truly listening. A hesitant hand reached out toward Jasper as if seeking to be sure there was actually someone there. Not knowing what else to do, he took the hand gently into his own and brought the fingers up so they could feel his breath ghost over them as he spoke then moved them to press against his cheek. "I'm here Kade, I'm right here."

Kaden edged forward, needing more of that anchoring feeling that came with the knowledge that someone else was there, that he wasn't alone. It felt odd to think this was Snape, the greasy bat. So instead he pushed that thought away, 'no this is Jasper, just Jasper.' With that determined thought he edged closer, surprised much like he'd been earlier that day, when a pair of hands brought him against a firm chest and then proceeded to rub circles over his back.

Tremors racked the body that he had pulled against his own. Jasper had no idea if he was doing this right; after all he wasn't in the habit of offering comfort. He certainly hadn't had much practice in receiving it either. Hands clenched in his shirt and a head burrowed into the crook of his neck. Feeling slightly encouraged that he couldn't be doing to bad, he carded his hand lightly through dark locks, still whispering reassuring words.

Slowly the tremors receded, and the shaky breaths smoothed out. It took a moment for Jasper to realize that the boy had fallen asleep again. Trying to lay the boy down proved to be a whole knew feat. As if the sleeping figure knew his intent, hands clenched further on the fabric within their grip. Sighing, because he was certainly unwilling to reawaken the boy and possibly start the whole episode over, he repositioned himself so that he was lying down with Kaden clinging against his side. Wandlessly summoning the cast of covers to straighten out and recover them, he settled down to get some more sleep.

qp

Jasper rubbed his forehead as he tried to retain some form of control on his patience, "Kaden, take a breath, it's not going to make sense right away. I swear, how could we not realize there were so many gaps in your education? Now what are you confused about?"

Kaden hit the pillow in his lap once more before throwing himself back against the headboard of his bed. "Why are words important? Why are they needed? I mean the book has four different incantations listed to heal a cut of the same size and they don't do a single thing different, they were only created during different eras."

He was about to give a scathing mark on the other's brainless stupidity when blinking Jasper shot Kaden a shocked look, he was had never contemplated that question. He always just took that kind of thing for fact, and left it at that.

"Are you going to explain it, or just continue looking at me like I'm an idiot, as I'm sure you are?" Kaden asked in a reproachful tone.

"Merlin I'm an idiot, I needed an idiot to point it out to me." Jasper started mumbling under his breath in harsh tones.

"I'm glad to help, but what are you being an idiot about?" Kaden asked wishing he could actually see the other's face at that moment. This had to be a landmark event, it wasn't something he could see this man calling himself often.

Jasper started pacing the space of their bedroom floor, "Wandless, or course, and wordless magic as a mater of fact." He paused and then returned back to his furious march from one side of the large room to the other. "When you use a wand you're using an instrument to focus the magic, words are just another tool of focus. For most that is the only way they can have control of the power. They don't have the mental focus, strength or amount of magical power to do so any other way."

Kaden put his head in his hand as he recognized Jasper slipping into lecture mode. "When a child casts accidental magic, they don't use a tool to channel it, but they don't normally have a set purpose in mind. It's more of a vague want or need that they don't really care how it comes about." There was a small pause that clearly emphasized that he was deep in thought. "Wandless magic, however, is accomplished without one of the tools of focus. It can only be used by someone of great power and mental focus. The same as someone who uses non-verbal spells. It is when one goes a step further that things start to develop into more potential, but again a rarer category of ability. Wandless non-verbal spells." Jasper sounded completely energized with his new thoughts.

"The majority of people use either their wand or words as a crutch, very few are able to actually grasp the full potential of non-verbal wandless casting. Much of that potential is dampened by them still focusing on the words of the spell within their mind instead of out loud. That's an okay way to begin, after all there has to be learning steps. Most don't progress beyond that form however." Kaden could hear the way Jaspers steps slowed then picked up once more only to pause and start off again at a furious pace. "Someone who uses wandless nonverbal spells on a fairly regular basis would probably develop the practice of calling on the ability without thinking much on the actual words needed."

"I do it all the time; I call forth the magic and cast it out to do my bidding. I don't recall the last time I actually had to concentrate on the actual incantation of the spell. Merlin, I'm a moron." Jasper was once again mumbling under his breath.

Kaden tried to sum up the content of what he had grasped, "So you're saying that the words aren't actually needed, they are just there to help those who need them… and magic can respond to our intents if directed with enough focus on detail?"

There was a bounce near the bottom of his bed, which caused Kaden to start in surprise, and then laugh as he realized Jasper must have jumped onto his bed. "Exactly, there is probably only a population of 2% that could actually accomplish magic that way. Sadly, probably not even a quarter of that 2% would ever try."

Tilting his head Kaden asked, "You're in those percentages though, aren't you?"

"So are you," Jasper's words were firm and Kaden could practically feel his eyes burning into him.

Kaden dropped his head as if he could actually watch his hands pulling at the hem of his shirt. "I've never cast either way…"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Sure you have; don't you remember the number of times you've called your wand to your hand?" At Kaden's hesitant nod he continued, "That is wandless magic, and you may not have realized you were doing anything special, but doing accidental magic at your age is not common." He placed a gentle hand on Kaden's to halt their fretting, "If you actually have faith that you could, I'm sure you'd learn with more ease than most."

Kaden had to bite his lip in order to not let his mouth drop open and gape. "Are you saying you want to teach me to cast non-verbal, wandless, and non-worded spells?"

"Only if you think you could do it, there's no point if you don't have faith in yourself." Jasper said with a shrug watching what he could of Kaden's face to gauge his thoughts.

"You think I can though?"

"Yes…"

Kaden took a deep breath, "Okay than."

qp

"Gah, I can't see what I'm doing! This is hopeless." Kaden wanted so bad to throw something, but he couldn't even guess where something was to do so. The sound of glass breaking meet his ears as he dropped the bookend that had appeared in his hand as if it had just materialized there. His heart was hammering in his chest and he could feel a cold sweat starting to form on his skin. "I…I'm s…s…sorry."

It was like he was on auto pilot. He dropped to his knees to start picking up the pieces all the while every nerve trained and waiting for the first blow. He felt the vibrations of light steps making their way closer, and he could fell the air shift with the approaching figure. He practically jumped out of his skin when soft fingers encircled his wrists. They gently pulled him away from the mess even as he protested that he would clean it up.

He was pushed onto a plush chair and thumbs started rubbing circles onto the top of his hands. He tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. He knew who ever was in front of him was speaking, but there was a whooshing sound in his ears that was preventing him from actually hearing it.

A tingling sensation covered his hands and as it disappeared he noticed how much they had been hurting. As if a switch had been turned on all the noise returned, "Kade, it's okay. No one's mad. You're safe, I'm here, and you can break a thousand bookends. I swear I won't say a word against it."

Kaden sniffled a bit, but couldn't keep the small giggle from escaping before he hiccupped and asked, "Promise?"

His hands got a firm squeeze in return, "Promise."

qp

Jasper yawned as he directed Kaden to try again by tapping him on the shoulder. He'd been woken in the middle of the night for the third time that week and this time even Cousin Robin had been stirred enough to make his way upstairs, bathrobe barely hanging from his shoulders.

Since the whole bookend incident the other day, Kaden had been showing remarkable progress. There hadn't been another episode quite so bad, though the nightmares seemed to jump in scales of intensity randomly.

They had developed a kind of routine they'd settled into. They would wake up, have a shower and meet Cousin Robin for breakfast. Afterward they would either spend a couple of hours in the garden or greenhouse helping Cousin Robin or working on their summer work for Hogwarts. It took Kaden a special quill that his Cousin had acquired for him to be able to work on his, but was quickly finishing up his assignments despite his holdbacks.

They would then spend a couple of hours on their new magic project. Kaden was quickly becoming accepting of the concept that he really could accomplish anything with this method of casting. Lunch would proceed. Jasper had taken to reading from healing books afterward, because Kaden had shown such an interest in the topic. They would practice some more or find some other way to amuse themselves. They'd eat dinner, and spend the evening talking with Cousin Robin. Jasper and Cousin Robin had taken to the habit of playing chess as Kaden listened with amusement to their conversation and the remarks of their chess pieces.

qp

Robin rose from his desk with a raised brow, from down the hall he could hear raised voices, scathing remarks and laughter. It wasn't uncommon for the quiet of his home to now be interrupted with the goings on of his two wards, but there were seldom moments of this type of commotion. Making his way down the hall and through the kitchen door where the noise was coming from, he paused with a small smile on his face.

His kitchen was a mess; he couldn't remember the last time it was in such a state. There was flour everywhere and dough plastered the counters, eggshells were on the floor and bowls littered the table. It wasn't this image that had him in such high spirits. It was the happy glow that emitted from both boys. Though Jasper was growling in true ferocity it was clear he was amused with the other's antics if not a bit annoyed at the flower in his hair. His lips even twitched at the corners as he watched Kaden laughing and clutching his sides as he tried to say something but failed completely.

"What are you two doing to my kitchen?" Robin asked with a playful tone so there was no way Kaden could mistake him for being mad.

Kaden caught his breath before calling happily, "We're baking!"

Jasper rolled his eyes as Robin laughed, "I hope not each other."

Kaden laughed and Jasper shot the man a glare, "Kade wanted to make homemade bread and cookies. If I knew he'd had such antics in mind I would have said no."

Kaden pouted his lips a bit, "But you love my antics. And admit it, my cookies are going to taste yummy."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Alright you two, but I think it only fair that you clean up your own mess when you're done." He shook his head as he heard them saying they would. "How you're going to get the batter off the ceiling should be interesting." He said in a low voice to him self as he continued to smile good naturedly.

qp

It was late and they were getting ready for bed. Poppy would be coming to see them in just a few days to hopefully remove Kaden's bandages. Lying down and contemplating the dark Jasper called to the other to see if they were still awake.

"Hmm…" Kaden mumbled as he turned on his side to better hear.

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you maneuver around with such ease? You hardly ever bump into anything, especially since the first day or two." Jasper asked in just above a whisper.

There was a pause in which Jasper thought Kaden may have fallen asleep after all, but was broken by a sigh, "I don't know. It's like the air lets me know things are there. There's just this subtle difference. It's harder to detect when things move, like a person or a glass being pushed toward or away from me… Is that weird?"

Jasper shook his head, "No, it's actually good. You've adapted to the best of your ability. People often do who have lost one of their senses; their body and mind develop another way for them to make up for it."

"Oh, well that's good then." Kaden said in a little less troubled voice.

Jasper sighed, "Yeah it is, night Kade."

Kaden smiled as he turned back over and readjusted the covers, "Night Jasp."

* * *

WOW! That is the longest chapter I've written in some time. Sorry if it seems like a lot of little nothings. I promise it's more then just a filler chapter.

**_HELP:_** If I decide to give the pair animagus forms, what should they be? Suggestions will be taken into consideration. (Please no mystical creatures: Unicorns, Dragons etc.)

Thanks for reading! Please fell free to ask questions, share your thoughts, or just say if you like the story so far or not.

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author.


	5. Personality

_Hope everyone likes this chapter; it was a bit of previously written stuff and pure last minute inspiration._

_Please read the Help area at the bottom of the chapter any suggestions will be much appreciated and more than helpful!_

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Four~**

**-Personality-**

The past two weeks flew by in a rush. Jasper helped Kaden develop his wandless nonverbal magic as well as his already heightened senses. Kaden took to these lessons after the first few mishaps like a fish to water. Soon the pair was performing the rare and usually perceived as difficult magic as swiftly as if it was second nature.

Robin spoke often with the boys, answering questions and telling stories. He greatly enjoyed spending time with the lads. He often found himself sitting and listening as Jasper read aloud from a variety of books, mostly healing, to Kaden. He was even able to insert helpful information when Kaden would bring a pause to the reading to ask questions. It never ceased to amaze him how the tall sarcastic and imposing figure rarely lost patience with his smaller version.

The three were getting on remarkably well, especially considering Jasper and Kaden's backgrounds and that Robin was a new arrival to their lives. Most would say that they couldn't even recognize the pair even if they knew who they were or had been.

It was half way through the third week with only a few more days to go till the start of the new school term. Madam Pomfrey was at the house for Kaden's weekly checkup. She and Kaden were upstairs in the boys' room and had been for the past two hours when the door opened. Jasper tensed in his position by the bottom of the stairs. It didn't usually take Pomfrey so long and he had become more worried as the time drug on. Madam Pomfrey came down alone not easing his worry in the least.

"Kaden's upstairs, you can go see him if you like." Jasper didn't wait for her to say anything else, instead rushing up the stairs being just patient enough to still take them one at a time.

Pausing just inside the door he looked around the room searching for Kaden. Seeing him standing by the large window Jasper made his way over. "Kade?" Kaden turned and smiled. Jasper immediately noticed that the bandage was gone and that there was a pair of dark silver-black sunglasses in its place.

"What do you think?" Kaden seemed a bit unsure of himself. He touched the metal frames with his finger tips nervously.

"They look to be adequate I suppose, though…" Kaden bit his lip at Jasper's pause, waiting anxiously for him to continue. "You'll have to dress right to suit there personality."

Kaden drew his eyebrows together and frowned slightly, "Since when do glasses have a personality."

Jasper smirked, "Never," his tone was steady and slightly aloft. "The way you wear them and the style of clothing you off set them with, however, gives them personality."

Kaden blinked, not that the other could see, "We're not seriously having a conversation about sunglasses have a personality, are we? 'cause if we are we seriously need to get out, before we really lose our minds."

Jasper smirked taking a few steps closer before using his hand to ruffle the other's hair, ignoring the slight automatic twitch the other gave. "Good thing we're going shopping tomorrow than, huh?" Kaden rolled his eyes swatting the annoying hand away playfully.

qp

"Kade!" there was a brief pause before the name was followed by, "come on! Let's go!" Jasper called from the din waiting impatiently for Kaden to come down from their room.

Kaden thought it was funny that the snarky professor was actually excited about going shopping, 'Who'd of thought… though if I ask him he'll probably tell me it has something to do with his precious potions… or a new book.' Kaden rolled his eyes as he came down the stairs; it was nice to finally be able to see where he was going, not to mention his new home. "I'm coming already, Gesh."

Jasper stood up along with his cousin Robin and glared at Kaden, "You're so slow. Can we go now?" It still took him surprise when he looked to his old professor and found another face looking back at him. Sure if he focused and studied it carefully he could see the similarities in the two, but at first glance it sometime caught him off guard. He had found it just easier to consider him as Jasper with Snape like tendencies.

Making a players sweeping bow he said in a sarcastic tone, "Yes oh royal one." He caught his glasses as he righted himself so they would slip off.

Robin chuckled at the pair, "Alright you two, enough tom foolery. We have some shopping to get done, preferably before dark." He let the two younger boy's floo ahead of himself, "Diagon Alley."

Upon landing Kaden immediately tumbled to the floor. "You know, you should really stop doing that." Kaden glared up at his brother before taking the proffered hand, using it to pull himself up.

Robin landed and took in the sight of the two bickering once more, and shook his head, "Come along, we need to get a move on."

The first stop they made was at Madam Malkin's. Jasper and Kaden were fitted for several new school robes as well as a few casual ones in different shades of colors. From there they went in search of any supplies they would need for the school year such as quills, parchment, cauldrons and potion kits. Robin allowed each boy to select his own things and not bothering with expenses. The McKail family holdings were actually quite substantial, but Robin preferred to lead a simple life.

They were searching out their school books when a slight yelp made Jasper turn around. Kaden had fallen to the floor, but on closer inspection it seemed he'd been knocked down. "Kade, you alright?"

Kaden picked himself up and made sure his glasses were securely in place before looking about, "Yep, just dandy."

Jasper noticed that the boy that had knocked Kaden down didn't seem the least bit concerned. Making his was to stand next to his brother he tapped the boy on the shoulder, who seemed to be in the midst of laughing at some joke one of the other boys had made. "I believe you owe my little brother an apology."

"Vickens do not apologize to street urchins." The boy had the same tone and sneer as one Draco Malfoy, this one seemed to hold a bit more ugliness in it though. 'This boy has nothing on Malfoy,' Kaden shook his head at this thought.

"Whether they do or not is none of my concern, however, you knocked down my little brother, and whether our name is Weasley, Jones, Malfoy or something else you will apologize to him." Jasper's tone was flat with no emotion, but Kaden had been on the wrong end of that tone too many times to misjudge it. 'This boy's a fool if he really wants to argue with that particular tone, with this particular person.'

"What's going on here?" A man with the same brown locks as the boy and the same pointed chin stepped into view. Surprisingly Robin was just behind him. "Ah, you must be the Abnier boys. I was just speaking with your cousin about you. My condolences, about your parents, young lords."

Jasper nodded his head to show his acceptance of the man's condolences all the while keeping an aloft and indignant air about him. Kaden kept his head high and stood his ground next to Jasper.

"Again, I'll ask, what seems to be the problem?" The man looked back and forth between the two groups.

"This boy," Jasper nodded in the general direction of the young Vicken, "Knocked my brother down and refuses to apologize."

From the moment his father had arrived and started speaking he had grown more and more pale. He had quickly realized he had insulted a higher ranking pure blood family than his own, as well as the lords of the Abnier line and most likely named heirs of the McKail line. "Alexander."

The boy flinched at his father's tone. "I apologize for my rude and brash behavior."

Kaden nodded his head in acknowledgement of the boy's apology. Jasper didn't let it go so easily, "You should have apologized before you realized who we were. One day you'll offend the wrong person with the wrong background." Jasper turned from the boy leaving his remark cutting, "Are you ready?"

Kaden grabbed the book he had been looking at off the floor, "Yes, cousin?"

Robin nodded his head, "Looks like we're going. It was good to speak with you again Charles, please give my regards to Margaret."

Charles shook Robins hand, "Of course Robin, a pleasure as always." Robin nodded he head once more before leaving the man glaring slightly at his son.

Robin purchased the boys selections of books as well as a few he had picked out himself. Then ushered them out of the book store, "Now that we've gotten the items you need for school I suggest we go shopping for some other essentials, such as casual wear."

The pair looked at each other and nodded, "Very well, unfortunately I need to go pick up a few things for myself, so I'll leave you on your own. I expect you home by dinner boys." Robin handed Jasper a card that looked much like a muggle black card and essentially had the same purpose, "I assume you know how to use this?" Jasper nodded, "Good. It's accessible to both here and muggle areas. Also, you are each to pick out any item of your choosing, no arguments, that you don't need but want, as a belated birthday gift." He gave a smile at the astonished look on Kaden's face, "Take care boys." Robin patted each boy on the shoulder frowning slightly when Kaden gave a small flinch though it was no where near as bad as when he had first arrived in his care, then left.

…

"So, where to?" Kaden figured Jasper knew more about this kind of shopping then he did, so let him have complete control, not even questioning his brother when he just started walking.

They headed down a back alleyway that most probably wouldn't have even realized was there. At the back of the alley was a door that simply read, 'Come in.' Jasper didn't hesitate, just pushed the door open. "Ah, young sirs, how might I be of serves?" The man was short and plain featured, his blue eyes dark and his hair a mossy brown.

Jasper eyed the man, "I and my brother are in need of complete new wardrobes, we expect only the best and money is of no concern, but we will be making our own adjustments and have the final say in any design. If this is an issue I'm sure there is somewhere else we can find what we are requiring."

The man seemed to only brighten as Jasper stopped speaking, "That is no problem, sir. We specialize in meeting the customers' expectations. With a flare of the man's wand fabrics of many assortments and colors flew from a side room. Kaden felt a flush of excitement, he suddenly had the feeling this was going to be fun.

They searched through the assortments; Kaden used his fingertips to judge the feel of the material. He immediately pushed away the rougher cloths and the too buoyant colors such as fuchsia pink, neon orange, lime green, and most of the yellows. He caught Jasper pulling out different types of material but in all blacks and grays. Aiming a kick at the other's ankle he shot him a dark look. "Pick out other colors, or I'll do it for you." At Jasper's narrowed eyes he did the same, "And I assure you, you won't like them and you will wear them, even if I have to burn everything else. See if I don't."

Huffing and mumbling under his breath about brats and being incorrigible, he started looking at the greens and blues. Nodding his head in satisfaction Kaden moved to the darker red and white assortments.

…

Watching the material swirl around him Kaden eyed the process of it fitting to him and making adjustments as he dictated to the owner in fascination. The material was a leaf green, thin and light. He had the sleeves cut to a quarter cuff (cup sleeves), just off his shoulder really. The collar was loose as the tighter ones made him feel choked. It fit closely to his chest but was soft and didn't cling. As the finishing touches were made he looked to Jasper for his approval.

Jasper kept an eye on Kaden as he offered timid suggestions at first and then more bold ones as he became comfortable. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the boy being so enthused over the whole ordeal. Looking over the style of the shirt he nodded in satisfaction, he quite liked it. "Make a few in that style with the other colors as well." He paused in thought, "And one or two in my size." He smirked at Kaden's wide grin.

"That black jean material," Kaden pointed to the pile of cloth to one side of them. At a wave of the store owner's wand the material shot out of the pile to meet the smaller boy's out stretched hand. "Yes, this, I want a jacket and one in the white as well." He felt like jumping in excitement. "Jasp, what about a few lightweight ones too?"

Jasper rolled his eyes as he had an assistant adjust the cuffs of the long leave shirt he was being fitted in. "Whatever you want Kade." As the assistant moved to communicate with the one working with Kaden, Jasper waved the owner over.

"Yes, sir, is there something else I can be of serves with?" The man asked with a slight bow.

Jasper nodded, "Boots, leather, with a place for a wand or dagger that is easily hidden. Form fitting and not to high, but not short either. Belts: sturdy in browns, black, grays and white. There should be no less then two hidden daggers in them, and the only designs should be in the form of hiding them. They are for both of us. I also believe you make battle robes?"

The man nodded, showing no form of surprise. It was no doubt he had probably gotten stranger request. "Good I want a set in black, dark blue and green for each of us. Make them with growing adjustment charms. If I have to have new ones made before a year has passed, I will not be a pleased customer." Jasper said with a narrowed gaze.

"Jasp, what do you think? Want on?" Kaden called from his stool.

Jasper looked over and raised a brow; the material wasn't stiff like he thought it would be. The jacket looked light and easily maneuverable yet sturdy and endurable. The ends of the sleeves had been flipped up once or twice leaving a bold cuff. The collar was similar to one that could flare up if they wished. There were no buttons, so it seemed it wasn't meant to be closed. "Looks fine, sure that would be fine."

They went on in this way. Often having things made similar to the other's style in a verity of different colors, and material. Kaden even had a few thin strips of cloth made it respectable looking bandanas to tie over his forehead to keep his bangs out of his eyes and away from his glasses.

By the time they were done they had pants, shirts, over shirts, jackets, socks, underclothes, pajamas, boots, belts, bandanas, a couple of hats and even battle robes. All of which they had sent to their home for them. Paying for the items they left back to the main part of the Alley.

Jasper looked around observing their surroundings. "What would you like? Cousin Robin will know if we don't get anything."

Kaden sighed, "A broom, I can't exactly use my old one."

Frowning Jasper shot a look in Kaden's direction, "That's not the wisest of ideas Kade. You're flying style is unmistakable. People will notice it a mile off and then your cover will be blown. Its best if you try to stay grounded as much as possible." He could tell that saddened the other boy, but really it was the truth.

"I suppose you're right… I don't know. What are you going to get?" Kaden asked now unsure.

Jasper thought the question over; he wasn't big on flying so a broom wasn't very practical. He'd already bought the books he needed as well as potions ingredients. "I suppose an owl, since we can't use yours, she's too noticeable and I've never had one of my own." Jasper nodded, that seemed to be the best solution.

They headed to _Eyelops Owl Emporium_. Kaden looked about the place while Jasper looked the owls over. He finally settled on an average sized black and brown speckled owl. As they left Kaden asked, "What are you going to call him?"

Jasper looked the owl in the carrier over, "Archimedes." He raised a brow at the others tilted head, "Well have you made up your mind?"

Kaden hesitated, "I'm not sure…"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "There must be something you want."

Harry shrugged, "Well, maybe…"

* * *

_**HELP: **_Okay I wasn't originally going to be mean and end it there, but for the life of me I can't decide what Kaden/Harry would want. I thought a snake (but the parseltongue would give him away) I thought Jewlrey, but that seemed odd. I am still fiddling with a tatoo… but then Harry doesn't like his scars, so I'm not real sure if another perminate mare on his body is realistic so I'm asking for suggestions! YAY! I'll take any recommendations, please keep harry's history in mind, the fact that he has to stay hidden, and that it has to be an unnecisary item… (it can be useful like the owl, but not something that would be considered a life necessity.) I await your replies cause I can't really update till I get this figured out.

Thanks so much to my readers and reviewers. I'm glad this story is being enjoyed. I apologize for the long wait, I've been sick. Hopefully, I'll be more energetic soon!

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author.


	6. Little Shadow

_Thank you to every one who read and reviewed. Especially to those who offered suggestions! I got a lot of animal suggestions and I hope this pleases everyone. I almost went with an earring until all your request came in and then I had this idea. I was supposed to update my other story before I updated this one again, but I was so excited about the responses and idea that I couldn't wait to write it and put it up to see what you guys thought. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Five~**

**-Little Shadow-**

"Jasper! We're going to miss the train!" Jasper rolled his eyes; that was the third time in less then five minutes that Kaden had said that.

"No we wont, and if you recall this time in my life was not one of my more happier ones, so don't rush me." It was Kaden's turn to roll his eyes.

"Jasper, Kaden let's get going." Robin's voice called, not for the first time.

"See even Robin thinks we'll miss the train," Kaden said exasperated. Seeing that Jasper was now just dawdling he smirked. Sticking out his tongue he grabbed Jasper's jacket from the railing of the bed and dratted out of the room and down the steps.

"Hey, give that back!" Jasper yelled as he raced after his wayward brother.

"Good, you're both here, let's get going. You two go on ahead I'll be right behind you. You have everything, yes?" Robin asked as he shooed them to the fireplace.

"Yes sir," They both replied as they grabbed their trunks and pulled them into the fireplace with them, getting situated just seconds before they were on their way.

Jasper quickly grasped Kaden by the arm to keep him on his feet. As soon as the smaller boy was stable he snatched his jacket from the other's grasp, quickly swinging it on.

Kaden looked over what Jasper was wearing; taking in the out fit that he had helped design after a good deal of persuasion. The jeans were charcoal grey and hung low on the hips. They were loose in the leggings and very flexible for easy movement, but still outlined all the right places without clinging. He had on a pair of black boots that came up to mid calf, that Kaden knew hid his wand and a dagger just like his own did. His shirt was a thin black material with cup sleeves and just barely touched the top of his belt loops that had a black and silver belt through them. The jacket was made of light cotton in the same color as his jeans. The sleeves were loose and the jacket resembled a button up shirt in cut. It followed open to reveal the back shirt and silver string tied loosely about his neck.

Kaden was dressed in causal blue jeans, a grey-blue shirt of similar fashion with a darker blue jacket of the same make. He had a plain black belt with a single silver star on each hip that Jasper had shown him held two tiny throwing stars in them, that he had no idea how to use, but Jasper had promised to show him how. He had a blue bandana tied over his forehead to keep his hair from getting under his glasses and bothering his eyes, or covering the lenses.

"Okay lads, best be getting on, or it may just leave without you. If you forgot something, just send an owl and I'll get it to you. I want to hear from you now and again, and I want you home for Christmas, hear." Robin said laying a gentle hand on each boy's shoulder and then turning them and directing them toward the red steaming engine, "Be good."

They said a quick goodbye before boarding the train just moments before it started to leave the station. Jasper led the way down the train till they came upon an empty compartment. Going inside he closed the door behind Kaden then swiftly cast several locking charms, and pulled the blind. "That should do."

Kaden chuckled, "Worried someone will bother us?"

Jasper glared at the other occupant in their small space, "Yes."

This made Kaden laugh, "Brighten up Jasp. It'll be different this time around, you'll see."

They sat in silence and Jasper watched as a silent small figure pulled away from the shadows and leapt into his brothers lap where the boy started to pet it absent mindedly as he continued to gaze out of the window. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Vixen, as Kaden had decided to call the little critter, had simply followed them out not needing to be carried. It never seemed far away, not since they first bought the little shadow, as he'd come to think of it.

_*Flash Back*_

_Jasper looked the owl in the carrier over, "Archimedes." He raised a brow at the others tilted head, "Well have you made up your mind?" _

_Kaden hesitated, "I'm not sure…" _

_Jasper rolled his eyes, "There must be something you want." _

_Harry shrugged, "Well, maybe…"_

"Maybe what?" Jasper coaxed.

"A cat or something. I mean I don't want a rat or toad, and I've got Hedwig…" Kaden trailed off."

Jasper smirked, "I never saw you as the cat type."

"I can be, if I want to." Kaden huffed, "It was a bad idea, never mind."

Leaning over Jasper ruffled the other boy's hair. "No, it is a fine idea, I was just saying you seem more the snake, or dog type."

Trying to fix his hair Kaden huffed, "Yeah, well neither of those are allowed at school so."

"The pest are only guide lines for first years, Kade. You know, like the no brooms rule. But, by the time students get to third year they have a pet already, or don't really want want one. That or they want an owl. No one ever took notice of the laxing of the pet rules. The reason those pets are acceptable at that age is because they can fend for themselves. If their owner doesn't feed them, they can find their own food." Jasper raised an eyebrow, "after all, not many eleven year olds are responsible enough to be in charge of another life."

"So that means I can have a dog?" Kaden asked skeptically.

"If you must, though you really should try for something less reliant on your attention." Jasper said as he made his way down the street, Kaden following automatically.

Kaden sighed, "Well I guess snakes are cool too, and I can talk to them. Though I'd rather find one who wanted to be with me, than one in a pet shop."

"Kade, that's a bad idea," Jasper said stopping.

"What? Store bought's better? That's just stupid logic Jasp." Kaden said tilting his head in confusion.

"No, a snake. What if someone catches you talking to it. Do you really want to go through your second year all over again?" Jasper asked giving a gentle squeeze to the boy's shoulder.

"Well what do you suggest?" Kaden asked a bit defeated.

"Why don't we look and see?" Jasper waved a hand at the entrance to a shop he stopped in front of. It was another that Kaden had never noticed before. The name was short and simple, _'The Exotic_,_'_ but left a lot of questions.

"The Exotic what?"

Jasper smirked, "Pets, books, and artifacts mostly. Come on, we'll be late getting back if we don't get a move on."

Walking into the store Kaden glanced around, it looked like an organized zoo. A number of animals romed free. A large lizard sat on top of a shelve of books just by the door and seemed to look at them in a bored way. What looked like a blue prairie dog darted through their feet and to the other side of the room. A few statues stood here and there. A bird squawked from somewhere above them and a snake drapped from a hanging vine. "OH Goody! Can I help you?"

Jasper smirked as he watched Kaden take in the place and then startle as they were greeted by an amazon looking woman. "Yes, my brother wished to look at your assortment of critters. He wishes to obtain a companion to take with him to school." He worded his sentence carefully, after all it was rude to assume these beings to just be pets.

"Ah oh yes, well, I must warn you. If one of my lovies chose not to go with you, I can't make them. You're more than welcome to look to your hearts content." She waved them to come further into the room and than seemed to ignore them.

"How will I know if they would want to go?" Kaden whispered to Jasper a little uncertain.

"Why don't you sit somewhere and see if any of them choose to come to you. Some may come close in curiosity, but if one really likes you, I'm sure you'll know." The woman said, apparently she had very good hearing.

Nodding Kaden found a spot out of the way and a bit out of view to anyone who just walked through the door and sat down on the floor to wait patiently.

A creature with a long tail with rings on it that reminded him of a lemur edged close and sniffed the air a bit. It got so close that Kaden could feel the whiskers brush against his hand. Like a bolt though it disappeared as soon as it's curiosity was filled. He continued to wait watching Jasper browse the books in curiosity. A ticking sensation made him look at his shoulder, jumping slightly at the odd creature that sat there. It was fuzzy-like boar. Small like a mouse. Six legs instead of four and had a long nose kind of like an anteater. It sniffed his hair and its nose tickled his ear, but it to left.

A few more came to check out this new being, but none stayed more then a few minutes and some didn't even come close enough to touch. The toccan didn't even bother with him. Kaden was starting to get worried that none of them would want to come with him, after he had sat there for over half an hour. He was getting tired from all the excitement of the day and his eyes were drooping a bit when he felt the lightest of pressure on his lap. Looking down as the softest thing he had ever felt brushed up under one of his hands and proceeded to curl up there. It was pure black, so back it could be mistaken as a shadow caused by his hand. It was no bigger than his hands cupped together, and curled up could easily fit into the palm of one.

The woman appeared out of nowhere, "hmph, no wonder all the others wandered off so quickly."

Kaden raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She'd already claimed you," The woman said, her teeth looking extremely white against her dark skin as she smiled.

"You mean?"

"Yes, she wants to go with you. Do you know what she is?" At Kaden's shake of the head she proceeded to explain, "She's a shadow fox. Well really she's just a kit, but she'll grow soon enough. Her name is from her ability to hid within any shadow. You wont be aware there is one there unless they wish it. They're a docile enough creature, though they do have their own magic. They can not only hide in shadow, but can command them. They don't normally fight as they are better at being unseen, but have been known to defend themselves, their young and when on the rare occasion they bond with a wizard, their bonded. Other than that, there really isn't much that I or anyone else for that matter can tell you about them."

Kaden stared down at the small creature in his lap in wonder, "So I can keep her?"

"If you so wish," The woman said.

Jasper looked on and knew right away that the little shadow would be coming home with them just by the smile on Kaden's face.

_*End Flashback*_

He was brought out of his mushing by Kaden's voice just as he noticed the train was at full speed. "Hey, Jasp. Do you suppose we're supposed to go with the first years or to the carriages with the others?"

The issue hadn't occurred to Jasper and he mentally cursed himself for not thinking of the dilemma in the first place. "I have no intention of getting on those blasted boats with those miniature monsters."

Kaden snickered, "They're first years, not monsters."

"Same thing in my book," Jasper said with a shrug of his shoulder pulling a book from his trunk.

"Mind reading out loud?" Kaden asked a little reserved in his request, after all it wasn't technically necessary any longer.

"I guess not," shruging his shoulders he leaned back propping his feet on his trunk that he hadn't bothered putting in the rack above their heads. To be honest he had actually become fond of their reading sessions and was glad that Kaden wasn't eager to give them up either, so he started reading.

* * *

_**HELP:**_okay I'm not sure how I want the sorting to pan out. Should they be sorted before or after the first years? Should they go in with the first years or be brought in first or after? I have no idea how this is going to go.

Okay just curious, I've decide what house(s) they are going to be in, but I'm curious who can guess. So if you don't mind tagging on your guess, I'd appreciate it!

Who liked their out fits? Did it seem like them?

Who liked Vixen or thought it was too much?

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting etcetera!

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author.


	7. Second Sorting

_I am so sorry for the delay in updates! I know I'm not the only one who's just started back to classes, but I unfortunately have been sick. I'm finally better! This is actually only a couple of days in the making now… I actually have to laugh… my doctor proscribed too high a dosage of a new med for me and I ended up high as a kite for two days. My teachers found me most interesting, I must say. _

_This is fairly short, but I wanted to get a new update out to y'all. I do apologize the last chapter was a bit of a filler as someone said in their review; however, there was a point to it. Anyway, hope this is more appeasing._

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Six~**

**-Second Sorting-**

Kaden watched silently as Vixen swatted playfully at the silver string around Jasper's neck that she had taken a liking to. Jasper proceeded to ignore her as he continued to read aloud from the book, slightly annoyed with the _little imp_, but knowing it would do no good to try to stop her. Feeling the slight change in the velocity of the train Kaden sighed, "We're here."

Jasper took a deep breath to calm his inner nerves as he marked their page before replacing the book back in his trunk. "Suppose it was inevitable." He picked up the mini fox and set it on top of Kaden's head as he stood up straightening out his clothing and pulling on a plain black robe.

Kaden snickered as Vixy made a small bark of protest as she started to slide off. Picking her up, he placed her gently on the seat while he pulled on his own robes. "Want a ride?" He asked the small ball of fur as he gestured to one of his pockets. She jumped down off the seat darted between his feet and disappeared into the shadows. "Guess that's a no."

Jasper rolled his eyes as he watched the pair. "Never mind the little she devil, ready?"

"She's not a devil, and yes." Kaden said with a huff shooting a small glare at his older brother.

The train came to a stand still with a small lurch; only their braced feet for the familiar motion kept them standing. Exiting the compartment they paused looking around a bit at the familiar commotion. They watched as a group of clearly scared and anxious first years made their way toward the awaiting and calling Hagrid. The lake's water was dark and foreboding in the night's darkness, rippling with the movement of some unseen being. Second years followed older students with curious looks toward a long line of seemingly horseless carriages.

Jasper took in the sight of the Thestrals, a being he had been able to see since his first journey through Hogwarts. At the sight of them though he was quickly reminded that he wasn't the only one who could see them. Looking to the smaller figure next to him he frowned at the pale completion, slight frown and otherwise blank expression. Doing the only thing he could think of, he placed an arm around the other's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze.

…

When Kaden saw the Thestrals he almost wished they had taken the boats. Pausing mid-step he felt a weight land around his shoulders. Looking to the side he saw that Jasper had put his arm around them. He didn't say anything but the arm remained as they made their way toward the carriages. Climbing in Kaden let a breath of relief out. The carriage held three second year Hufflepuff girls that he hadn't as of yet met before. Once Jasper took his seat, shutting the carriage door they were off.

qp

Jasper and Kaden were whispering quietly between each other as they tried to decide whether to wait outside the great hall for the first years or go straight to the head table when a voice caught their attention.

The voice was sarcastic and demanding at the same time. "Don't tell me you've lost the golden boy already. What kind of friends are you to let him out of your sight like that? If you're not careful, he'll realize you could careless."

Jasper took a quick glance at Kaden to see what his reaction was to the situation. The boy was carefully hiding it, but Jasper could see he looked a bit uncertain and confused.

"Shove off Malfoy; go brush your hair or something." Ron sounded more annoyed than angry.

The teens separated and headed to their respective places in the great hall. "Well that was interesting." Jasper watched as Kaden shrugged his shoulders and took a stance leaning against the wall by the doors to the great hall. His position spoke in volumes relaxed and bored, but the tense muscles in his shoulders told Jasper that he was bothered or maybe just nervous.

Professor McGonagall appeared through the doors looking about, eyes searching till they landed on the two teens. "There you are. Professor Dumbledore wants you to come in and wait near the head table before the first years arrive and wait there till they are sorted, so hurry along." She headed off toward the head table clearly expecting to be followed.

Kaden repressed a snicker as Jasper whispered snarky comments about cats under his breath where only the two could pick up on it.

They found a place near the end of the head table to stand out of the way and watch the proceedings. McGonagall quickly disappeared once more to reemerge with her youngest and newest charges. A line of frightened first years followed her into the room. Jasper shot them all a sneer while Kaden worked hard on looking bored at the same time studying the whole of the room.

The sorting went much as usual, the hat sang a new song, first years were placed in all four houses, clapping ensued and then waiting silence as they waited for the hat to be taken out. only it wasn't.

Instead the Headmaster stood raising his hands to call the attention of the students to him. "Welcome, and welcome back all of you, it's good to see so many familiar faces and new ones!" Dumbledore gave a twinkling smile. "Now that the first years have been sorted this year we have two previously home taught students who are in need of sorting. "He looked over to where they stood waving his hand invitingly in their direction. "Please welcome Jasper and Kaden Abnier who will be joining our sixth years." There was a small round of applause as Kaden stood stiffly next to a very tense Jasper. There was an overwhelming amount of whispering as the clapping dropped out. "If you would please allow Professor McGonagall to sort you, you may join your house for dinner."

McGonagall stood next to the same stool and hat as she had every year. "Abnier, Jasper." Jasper sent an almost nonexistent smile to his brother before stepping down off the raised platform, down the steps and to the stool. Not bothering to sit he waited for the hat with a blank expression.

*Ah Severus Snape, it's been a long time… Abnier is it? Well, well I suppose if you want to come back this badly, who am I to stop you?* Jasper gritted his teeth against retorting to the annoying patch of cloth. "SLYTHERIN"

Jasper smirked, "What else?"

Jasper had always known where he'd end up, but Kaden he wasn't so sure about. 'Probably back with his lion pack.'

"Abnier, Kaden" Kaden made his way toward the spot Jasper had stood in just moments before, also declining to sit.

*Potter? Well you Abnier boys are sure full of surprises. We're back at the original dilemma again my boy. Where to put you? I see you're not as adverse to Slytherin as you once were. You'd still do very well in Gryffindor, however.* The hat seemed to be laughing. *Oh, this is fun.* Kaden rolled his eyes, 'Well put me somewhere, Merlin above, you'd drive the saints mad.' The hat laughed even more before calling out, "SLYTHERIN"

Jasper wasn't sure if he was stunned or just appalled, _The Golden Boy_ in his snake pit… it was official the world had disintegrated they just didn't know it yet. He looked at the first year across from him and landed a glare, "Move." It was only one word, but had an immediate affect. The boy quickly stood and sat on the opposite side of the girl next to him. Kaden took the now empty seat shaking his head in Jasper's direction. "You know I'm not even going to ask, because even if you told me how you ended up over here, I wouldn't believe you."

Kaden couldn't resist. Smirking he leaned forward as if imparting some great secret that only he knew, "But brother of mine, you saw for yourself… I walked over here." A couple of the first years that surrounded them snickered. Jasper threw a newly arrived dinner role at Kaden's head which he easily ducked smiling.

Down the table a curious set of grey eyes watched the pair, "They're an interesting set." Blaise looked up and over to where Draco's attention was directed and shrugged his shoulders looking back down at the book in his lap. Draco rolled his eyes. he studied the pair the rest of the way through dinner.

qp

"Jasper?" After dinner Jasper had started to relax in the common room for a bit. Kaden had decided to write a letter to their Cousin about the sorting, "Where's Archimedes?"

"In the owlery, where else?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess it can wait till morning. Did you want to add anything before I send this to Cousin Robin?" Jasper shook his head and looked back to the fire. "Jasper…"

"Hmm?" Jasper felt a million miles away surrounded by his thoughts. A hand landed on his shoulder bringing him back to the here and now to look up into eyes hidden behind silver sunglasses.

"You alright Jasp? You seem troubled." Kaden's voice was soft so it wouldn't carry.

…

Draco watched the two new sixth years interact with each other. They were a curious pair. He'd hardly depict either of the two as Slytherin's just by watching them together. After all Slytherin's hide all weaknesses, even from one another… at first. They maintained an air of assuredness and confidence to those they did not know or trust.

The younger of the two, however, seemed to have no qualms with showing his worry or offering comfort, as for the other one… Draco wasn't quite sure about him yet.

"Since Potter's not here, I suppose you need a new obsession to keep you occupied." Blaise stated as he watched Draco watch the pair. "After all, why not the two mysterious new arrivals?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at his fellow house mate and close friend. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Don't you?"

* * *

**_HELP:_ **What do you think of Draco? What role do you think he should take?

Y'all had me really thinking with all your reviews. I really wanted to put them in Ravenclaw, but the plot line wouldn't really work the way I want it to if they were there, though I did consider it. That was where the majority guessed they would be sorted.

Sorry if this chapter was a little choppy, it was mostly the old version with a little freshening up and shifting around. Only two more chapters have been pre-written so hopefully things will flow better after that point.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You are what keep me updating

_Meh_: Just wanted to say thank you for your review, and I get your point. When I chose the name I had two reasons. One the personality of the term, two I wanted to be able to use the nickname Vixy. I didn't even think of it in terms of calling a fox, fox… I also have to admit I was thinking a bit of the Fox and the Hound. (so sorry for vexing you, but maybe now you'll be able to look at it differently)

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author. Thanks for reading!


	8. Red Headed Morons

_I apologies for the great wait! I blame the demands of college academics on the students. In fact the only reason this is actually finished and being posted is because my Professor seems to have forgotten to post our double quiz… (I'm worried what we'll be have to make up for it… ugh) anyway I am not completely happy with this chapter as I've done a lot of changing to it but I do like the changes… They were much needed to make the next chapter develop the way I would like._

_I give full warning; don't expect another update before the middle of Dec. because if I get any time between now and then it will be a miracle._

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Seven~**

**-Red Headed Morons-**

It was morning, the first official day of the new term and Jasper stood outside the closed hangings of Kaden's bed. "Kaden… you up?" He spook just above a whisper as two of the room occupants were still asleep, and as it wasn't especially late he saw no reason to wake them as of yet. He'd been especially thankful that Kaden had, had a peaceful night despite the fact that he was once again in an unfamiliar place and surrounded by not necessarily friendly persons.

"Yeah, be just a moment." Kaden's voice was a bit scratchy from sleep. It was always a toss up of who would be up first considering they were both used to the early hours of morning. So it'd just become routine for first riser to wake the other shortly after.

…

A hand reached out of the hangings and grabbed the pair of glasses from the side table before quickly withdrawing again. Draco noticed that the moment the hand retracted the crack in the hangings completely disappeared. He also noticed that Jasper despite completing the task of waking the other had not moved away from his place.

"Ready," the voice was less scratchy this time round as it called from behind the hangings. Draco knitted his brow as he watched the taller figure of Jasper disappear behind the hangings only to reappear a few minutes later, brother in tow.

Draco watched the pair go about their normal routine doing his best not to let them realize he was doing so. They seemed to move about each other as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking or planning to do before they had even done so. Their being brothers explained this ease of movement, it however, left questions as to why it seemed Jasper was moving around as if to accommodate Kaden's movements and needs before his own; sometimes stopping mid action to do so.

…

"Jasp," Kaden called over his shoulder picking up the envelope he had sealed the night before, "I'll meet you at breakfast. I want to get this letter sent." He waited long enough to hear an okay before heading out the door.

"Abnier, hold up." Jasper turned around, but noting that Draco was talking to Kaden went back to what he was doing.

"I'll show you to the owlery so you don't get lost." No one had probably had a chance, as of yet, to tell the brothers that it wasn't a good idea to walk alone.

Kaden paused, shrugged his shoulders, "Sure." He wasn't sure about Malfoy's offer, but he knew if he turned it down it'd look a bit more than just suspicious for more than one reason. Plus Jasper seemed to have no qualms about it.

They made their way up to the owlery in silence. Kaden made sure to let Malfoy stay at least a step in front of him. When they reached the owlery Kaden let out a long whistle, and smiled as Archimedes swept down.

"What's his name?" Draco asked mostly to be polite and a little out of curiosity.

Kaden glanced at Malfoy, "Archimedes."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "The guy who cried Eureka?"

Kaden laughed, "Not sure, but knowing Jasper it probably had something to do with his precious potions, than what someone said or cried." He tied the letter in his hand to the owl's leg. "Here boy, take it to Cousin Robin." The owl nipped his finger lightly before taking off.

They were headed to the great hall when Draco stopped short pulling Kaden from his thoughts. Looking up Kaden quickly took in the situation.

"Already corrupting the new arrivals, Malfoy?" Ron spat the blonde's name like a curse.

"Already getting in the way weasel? Don't you have anything better to do?" Draco sounded bored, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kaden that he had a firm grip on his wand.

Kaden made sure to play the confused new arrival, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Where's your brain at? Run off since Potter's not around?" Draco sneered.

Ron's face turned a familiar shade of red. Ignoring Malfoy he decided to focus on the newer and easier target. "Got a thing for glasses, Abmien?" Ron spat Kaden's name the same way he had Draco's, only saying it wrong.

Kaden shrugged his shoulders, "It's Abnier not Abmien, and you could say that."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Abmien, Abnier whatever." Then giving a grin that didn't look quite right in Kaden's opinion, he said, "Let me have a look." Before Kaden could realize what Ron meant his glasses sailed toward Ron. He had half a second to register the scene before he was enveloped in searing pain.

With a retching scream Kaden fell to the floor covering his eyes. Using what senses he could focus he pushed himself against the wall. Tucking his knees against his chest he continuing to cover his eyes he started rocking back and forth, not realizing he was still screaming in the back of his throat with his teeth tightly clamped close.

All these things happened with in an extremely short span of time, leaving Draco and Ron an extra second to take it in. Ron stood wide eyed watching the figure not really comprehending the situation.

Draco, knowing something had to be done sent a stunner at Weasley, who not expecting it fell to the floor with a thump. Now that the idiot was taken care of Draco had no idea what to do. The smaller Abnier had himself pressed against the castle's stone wall making the most awful noise, which made Draco wince from the painful feeling it induced.

Walking cautiously to the figure Draco squatted in front of him and began speaking in soft tones. "Abnier…" Draco paused, still reluctant to use the other's first name. He hadn't been given permission to do so… but the situation really called for familiarity. That last word sent a jolt to Draco's brain. Of course, what the other needed was his brother. "Abnier, it's alright. I'm going to get your brother, okay?" He didn't get an answer, but he didn't let that deter him.

A bit reluctant to leave the pitiful figure alone with only the Weasley unconscious feet away, he hesitated. Hearing footsteps he turned praying it wasn't another Gryffindor. Seeing the tall dark skinned familiar figure in Slytherin robes, Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Seeing the scene before him Blaise came to a complete stop. Draco rolled his eyes, "Run and find his brother and bring him here." Blaise not needing any further direction nodded, turned and left at a brisk run.

…

Blaise made his way as quickly possible; normally a Slytherin would never run. Running was unseemly; however, sometimes urgency was more important than one's propriety.

Stopping outside the great hall long enough to take a deep breath he made his way into the room at a more respectable pace, but still with a hurried gate. He easily located the new comer near the end of the table. His tall frame, curly black hair and regal poise spoke volumes of his character. Shooing these thoughts away Blaise made his way to the figure.

"Abnier…" Blaise tried to keep his lack of breath covered as he spoke, but by the raised brow he knew the other had already noted it. Taking a deep breath he leant in closer, to be sure no one else heard him. "It's urgent you come with me…" At the other's continued gaze of indifference Blaise leaned in once more. "It's your brother, please." He felt ridicules pleading with someone he'd never spoken to before, but the situation was dire and they were Slytherin, which came before his personal pride.

He had to take a hasty step back as the tall figure stood instantly, "Where?"

"This way," he quickly led the other out of the hall and once the doors were shut he once more picked up his pace to that of a run, the figure beside him never faltering. Actually his easy movements were quite discerning to Blaise who quickly vowed to himself to work on his stamina.

…

Jasper's blood ran cold at the whisper of, "it's your brother, please" from an out of breath Zabini. Lurching to his feet he quickly urged the other to tell him where he could find Kaden; he was slightly irritated when the other proceeded to walk at a quick yet calm manner from the room. Knowing though that, that was the best he could expect from the other without alerting the other houses to something being wrong, he quickly followed.

The fact that as soon as they were out of sight Zabini darted into a run only fueled his fear. He easily kept pace with the less conditioned boy, and desperately wanted to run ahead. Still not quite sure where Kaden was though, kept Jasper even with the dark skinned lad.

Turning the corner Jasper quickly took in the situation. Kaden was pressed against the wall Draco in front of him, clearly trying to use words to reach his brother. A little away on the floor lay a familiar figure with red hair. A quick scan of the lad revealed three things, it was none other than Ronald Weasley, he'd been stunned by someone and he held a pair of silver glasses in his hand that Jasper would be able to recognize anywhere.

Growling under his breath Jasper quickly called the glasses to him and made his way to the small rocking figure. "Move," he spook in a harsh tone to his _former_ Godson, but not with callous. Once Draco had moved out of the way he knelt down in front of Kaden and than proceeded to cast a light dampening charm, causing Draco and Blaise to give small gasps of surprise. It wasn't enough to make the hall become completely dark but made the light less harsh. He noticed it damped further almost immediately, enough that it should be of actual help, as well as a pair of worried eyes peeking from the shadows. And indeed, the harsh sound that was coming from Kaden's already damaged throat ceased. Jasper let his eyes adjust for a moment before reaching out to the figure silently thanking the mini shadow fox which was no doubt exerting itself greatly to help.

Placing his hands softly and gently on top of Kaden's, ignoring the slight flinch this brought; he used the pads of his thumbs to rub soothing circles into them. "Kaden…" Kaden whimpered trying to push himself even further into the wall behind him.

"Kade," Jasper moved to sit next to the boy moving his hands till one rested between Kaden's shoulder blades and the other on his opposite shoulder. Pulling with a bit of force Jasper guided Kaden till he rested against his chest.

Kaden remained stiff, so Jasper started rubbing soothing circles into his back, whispering calmly to him that he was there and everything would be okay as he often did when the boy was taken with nightmares. He was taken slightly aback when a firmer pressure was pressed against his chest as Kaden flung his arms around Jasper's neck and pressed his face into the other's chest, gripping the back of his brother's shirt as if it were his lifeline.

"It hurts, Jasper."

Jasper winced in sympathy to the raspy pain filled whisper that came from the trembling figure in his arms, "I know."

"Make it stop, please Jasp."

Pressing the smaller lad's face more firmly into his shoulder he looked up to find Draco and Blaise standing there and seemingly, very uncomfortable at that. "Well don't just stand there, go fetch the Medi Witch." They both jumped at the harsh command. Jasper would have smirked at the accomplishment if the situation were a bit different. He glared as they wasted time trading looks. "One of you or both go, I don't care which, just get her." A quick jerk of his head and Blaise was off.

Jasper rubbed a hand up and down Kaden's arm trying to warm the skin that was turning cool, which was worrying him that the lad might be going into shock.

"Here," the unexpected word made Jasper jerk his head up from his observation of the top of Kaden's head. Draco was holding out his robe apparently having also observed Kaden's chill. Nodding his head in thanks Jasper took the article draping it over the lad's head as well as his shoulders in hopes of further blocking out the light.

They waited for what seemed much longer then the actually few minutes that it really was before they heard the quick footfalls from down the corridor. "What in Merlin's name has happened?"

Jasper actually could feel the tension leave his body at the appearance of the woman. "Red headed morons happened." He gave a sneer in the direction of the unconscious figure feet away.

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "Is Mr. Weasley hurt?" She easily identified the only remaining male Weasley on the premises at the moment.

Shaking his head Jasper growled, "Just stupefied… though I make no promise he will remain so."

Nodding her head and giving the boy no further thought, she focused instead on the two black haired lads before her, "What happened?

"It's his eyes; the idiot took his glasses…" He shot her a meaningful look, "I think he may have also strained his voice again."

She frowned deeply as she knelt down next to the pair and slightly lifted the robe to better view her patient. She frowned as he gave no indication that she was there, reaching out she placed a light touch on the boy's shoulder quickly hiding the feeling of hurt when the lad jerked away from her touch and further into his brother's hold, nearly unbalancing them both. She was most assuredly not pleased with the almost inhuman whimper that came from the huddled figure, especially as it was clearly strained and almost inaudible. "Kaden, it's Madam Pomfrey."

Jasper bit his lip, also not happy with this situation and relapse. "I think it best if no one else touches him for now. We really need to get him to the infirmary before anyone else takes note of him." He shot indicating glances to the two Slytherins still in presence. "He will not be happy about this, as is."

Poppy nodded understanding, "Would a stretcher be better? I can make him sleep for the journey."

Apparently not as completely unaware of his surroundings as assumed, Kaden made his dislike of that suggestion very clear by murmuring, "No," and "Jasper," over and over again while shaking his head side to side frantically. He took a firmer hold on the aforementioned, almost in a chokehold.

"Shh, Kade, I won't let go. No one's going to make you sleep, okay. I'm right here, and that's where I'll remain, I promise." Jasper ran a hand through soft, wavy black locks, releasing a pent up breath as the frantic actions calmed down.

Nodding her head at Jasper's gaze she stood up and made room for the two to maneuver into a standing position. Poppy watched sadly as Jasper coaxed Kaden into rising and standing, neither, never once, releasing their hold.

"You two should get to class; inform your professor that you were helping me with a situation and that I will confirm your whereabouts. You are to keep this to yourselves; it is not to be mentioned to anyone, including your professors. I also believe 30 points apiece should be awarded to Slytherin for your quick thinking and action, and 50 points from Gryffindor along with a week of detention for sheer idiocy. Be so good as to inform Mr. Weasley when next you see him conscious." Poppy said with a heat filled tone shooting a glare at the prone figure.

Now fully standing Jasper shot his own glare, "I'll have my own words with him at a more convenient time," his voice harsh and cold.

Draco raised an eyebrow at repressed a chill at the icy tone the tall young man exuberated. He screamed power and rage despite the fact that there was someone clinging to him. If anything it only amplified these feelings right down to the gentle hold and angry scowl. He on any normal day of the week didn't want to be Ron Weasley, but right now… he really didn't want to be the guy or anyone else that offended this particular Abnier.

Blaise repressed a smirk at the fact that the school nurse was leaving the Weasley lad right where he lay, with no indication that she would be back for him. Apparently she really liked the kid. He'd have to remember that, after all the Medi was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

They both blinked at the rapidly brightening of the natural lights returning as the pair disappeared down the hall. "Come on, we need to get to class. Professor McGonagall is going to have her tail in knots as is," Draco said with a sigh.

"We need to get our stuff and you need a robe," Blaise said as they started toward their dormitory, "Not to mention we missed breakfast."

"Might as well stop by the kitchens as well, not like its going to make much difference one way or the other." Draco sighed, "Tell you what; I'll get your bag if you grab us a bite. We'll meet up in the main corridor."

Blaise nodded agreement, "deal."

* * *

Thank you to all my readers, followers, reviewers and those that have added this story or me to their favorite list! I really do appreciate all your positive feedback!

_**HELP:**_I'm awful at speculation so… I need some suggestions as to rumors that could be going around due to Blaise's retrieving Jasper from breakfast, the absences of the Abnier brother from class and such, as well as the tardiness of Blaise and Draco, and Ron's confusion and late arrival as well with no excuse. I just need so ideas that could be floating around in the background of the student body. If you have any idea please give them! Thanks so much for all your help!

_Meh_: I'm glad you like the shortening of the names as well as the brothers' names. Ah, the Fox and the Hound is actually a Disney movie… It's from my childhood so at least 15 to 20 years old. It's fairly well known in America, anyway the story is about an orphaned fox that is raised by an old lady and is released back into the wild for its protection. There is a female fox in the story called Vixen (the main character is a male called Tod) anyway now that I give the most awful summery ever I highly recommend you look it up, it's really cute and a great story!

This has been edited since the original posting, but by the author.


	9. Emotions

_**LOOK**! I mean really Look! Look, look, look! I did it! I like totally, awesomely updated! **HA**! _

_Okay, I'm calm now :D Okay guys, for those who hadn't read my Profile page I had started this chapter like months ago but lost the flash drive that it was on. I figured that it was a lost hope after searching for it all this time so started rewriting it… funnily enough I was two pages in and (don't laugh) my brother had found the stupid thing a couple of days ago while looking for one of the house phones and just set it on my burro where I found I happened to look down and go oh there it is… okay just so you know how ditzy I am I walk right past it sit down and get ready to write more before the light bulb goes on. I had a total OH! Moment. Lucky peoples so just so you know the first section of this chapter is what I was looking for all this time. Darn right I put it in, funny enough it worked right in no prob. Sheer shear _

_Okay I'll stop jabbering, enjoy the long awaited chapter Eight!_

* * *

**Blind Man's Favor**

**~Chapter Eight~**

**-Emotions-**

Jasper sat in the uncomfortable chair that he was starting to fear he would become very familiar with, next to the hospital bed that held a sleeping form. He watched as the small black fox that was curled up in the curve of the sleeping figure's body, contented itself with bathing her paws. The little she-devil had made herself at home the moment the medi had left the pair. He was secretly grateful to her; apparently stroking her fur was a very soothing action and had helped the boy to fall asleep.

Sighing he used the pads of his fingers to rub his tired eyes. Despite the morning just barely being over he was thoroughly exhausted. Not to mention overwhelmed by the feeling of utter failure. They hadn't been here a whole twenty-four hours and already he had allowed harm to come to the boy. He had one task, a complex and complicated one yes, but only one none the less. He was to take care of Kaden. It was a task that took up 90% of his time and energy, but he had long since stopped minding. It was second nature and practically an internal need to see to the smaller boy's welfare and happiness. Even teaching him was no longer a chore or dreaded event.

The fact that his heart was clenched with untold pain as he watched the still figure whose chest slowly rose and fell in even rhythms only made it all the more obvious to him how much he had come to care for the boy. Even though his mind told him it was the boy wonder lying there, his eyes didn't see him. They saw only the sweet, soft-spoken, eager to please, playful, brave, damaged, and frightened Kade. For that was who lay in the bed, Kaden Jade Abnier, his friend and more endearing, his little brother. The boy he read books to and teased mercilessly, who he comforted after a nightmare and helped with his magic control. The small pale child whose eyes were once more covered by heavy white bandages was no longer Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and the courageous lion of Gryffindor. Jasper honestly didn't think the lad could be that person ever again.

Harry Potter at a young age had suffered a dreadful blow; anyone and everyone magic knew this. What everyone, hardly anyone really, knew was that he had suffered hardship after hardship time and again on his own. He had been knocked down so many times with no one knowing and at times with everyone aware; yet the boy had stood up again and again with little to no help from anyone. This sadly left its toll, a toll that those of lesser strength would have crumbled under.

Unfortunately but understandably those tolls were born by Kaden who had suffered a setback to his healing. Yet again the lad was knocked down. Jasper gritted his teeth; Kaden had something that Harry hadn't… _him_. He was determined that he would be there to help Kaden stand back up this time and every time to come. Jasper couldn't watch over the smaller boy 100% of the time, though he would try. The only thing he could do was protect him when he could, heal him when he couldn't and be there in-between.

The brief exposure of Kaden's eyes to the light before they were ready had done more damage than Jasper thought had been possible at the time. Once she was able to convince Kaden to take a calming potion and to go to sleep Madam Pomfrey had sat him down and informed him of Kaden's setbacks. Obviously the most concerning was Kaden's eyes. They had been exposed to the largest amount of light since his original confinement tearing through all the healing that Kaden had already been through. Jasper especially didn't like the way Poppy had tried to hint at possible permanent damage. Than there was also the re-damaging of Kaden's vocal box, his voice would be strained and may never be able to hold a very loud tone ever again and might even have trouble holding very long conversations. All of which they hadn't told Kaden yet.

qp

Jasper watched, outwardly impassive, as Kaden's rage and hurt induced a magical reaction from the boy's core. A wind of pure magic swept through the hospital wing and light weight items were sent from their usual places of rest. Madam Pomfrey yelp as she hastily moved out of the path of a book that Kaden had physically flung from where he lay propped up in one of the infirmary beds. No doubt that the boy had no intention of hitting the woman, but as his eyes were once more covered by thick bandages anything directly in front of him was fair game.

Poppy huffed in exasperation shooting the tall man-turned-boy a glare. The single raised brow in response was nearly as frustrating as the magical storm that was wrecking havoc in her place of work. "Well don't just stand there, do something!"

"Please tell me what exactly you would have me do Poppy." He tilted his head ever so slightly and looked at her demandingly. "He has had his only recently returned eyesight taken from him, and now been forcibly silenced to allow his vocal cords a chance to repair themselves, whatever small amount they may; essentially taking away his limited means of normal communication. He's simply releasing his feelings about the situation the only way in which he can; do you seriously expect me to take this away from him to?"

The woman ground her teeth, "Well this can't go on unchecked. Just look around you, not to mention he could serious harm himself or one of us." She was practically yelling over the torrent wind at this point. She took up her wand and turned toward the figure on the bed only to halt mid-step in surprise. Jasper in the time it took her to pull her wand and turn in the proper direction had placed himself squarely between the medi witch and her injured patient. "What do you think you're doing?"

The green specks in Jaspers black eyes actually flashed in a way that Snape's never had been able to. They made his gaze give off a dangerous vibe that the rest of his stance belied. The gaze was no longer that of the Potion Master's black steel, but was that of promised venom. "That's a question I believe you should be answering." His voice was unmistakably that of the ex-death eater. "Madam, over the years you've earned my respect and no doubt saved my life a time or two. However, if you think you're going to do anything that might do more harm than good where that boy is concerned, I have no problem showing you otherwise. If it's your safety you're concerned with, look around and at yourself, I quite assure you, you won't find a scratch no matter what is flying about.

qp

Draco let the door to the infirmary fall shut behind him without even noticing. He wouldn't be at all surprised if he looked completely shocked, because he sure felt it. He had never seen the Hospital Wing in such a state of disarray. "Mr. Malfoy, unless this is an emergency, as you can see, this isn't the best of time." Madam Pomfrey used her arm to swipe her bangs out of her eyes without using her hand that were covered in who-knew-what.

"I brought the Abnier's their schedules and notes from the classes they missed today…" Malfoy sounded half dazed as he took in the mess.

The medi witch huffed, "They are in the last bed, go on then, and be careful where you step." She waved him off with in an impatient manner.

Cautiously Draco made his way through the strewn materials and avoided the spots that looked like spilled potions. Apparently a few of the seals had come undone, though it appeared that as was Professor Snape's habit, all the files had an unbreakable charm placed on them. It seemed though that several items, that were now unidentifiable at this point, had not been as lucky; multi colored glass was scattered about the floor.

"It looks as if I missed all the excitement." Malfoy offered a raised brow and a hint of a good natured smile.

A twitch of Jasper's lips was the milder of the two responses and certainly the more respectful; though apparently Jasper found the third finger solute his brother gave quite amusing judging by the half covered snicker. "Really Kaden, you're going to sink to such plea brain forms of insulation?" Draco's eyes grew wide as the sign was now directed toward the tall figure that did nothing more than roll his eyes almost cheerily. "Ignore him Malfoy; he's in a foul mood at the moment."

Draco cleared his throat, "Well I brought you're schedules, and the notes from the classes you missed today… we have the same schedules so it wasn't any trouble." He held out the shifts of paper, which Jasper took.

"See Kaden, and you were worried you'd be bored. Now you'll have plenty to keep your mind busy." Jasper's tone was teasing and he didn't even wince then a hand smacked harshly across his shoulder. It was hard to believe that this same young man, taking this blatant abuse with good natured amusement, had been glowing with rage only that morning. It seemed more possible that they were two completely separate entities.

"Aw Kade, don't be like that. It was good of Draco to think of us, yes?" A shrug was the only reply, but Jasper seemed unfazed, "You could give a nod of thanks, you know." Draco honestly didn't know what to think of the teasing tone not the short and stiffly given nod he received, "See not so hard." Not a second after the words were released did the boy jump ever so slightly and give a half glower at the injured individual, "Watch it Kade." Despite the glower the voice held only a slightly less cheery tone. "I know you're displeased with the situation, but that doesn't mean you can sulk like this. It's only temporary, till then we'll make the best of the situation as we did before. Just think of how much you'll be able to get away with like this." This had Draco wondering what trouble the boy could possibly get into in such a state… though he was still trying to figure out what Kaden had done to make his brother jump.

Strangely the hinted suggestion got an almost evil smirk from Kaden that made Draco suddenly feel wary of the bandaged skimp of a figure. Till that moment he'd assumed that the older of the two would be the one to cautious of, now he wasn't so sure.

qp

Kaden was frustrated, tired, in pain, scared but beyond all else is he was angry. Frustrated at how limited he was in his ability to communicate, tired that it always seemed to be him, his eye's burned and his throat was aching almost cuttingly not to mention he had a headache. Scared of what all this meant, he had a feeling that Jasper wasn't telling him how serious it actually was. After all it had to be bad if Madam Pomfrey had needed to temporarily paralyze his vocal box. And the anger, oh the anger… it was over whelming, and yes he supposed it was part frustration at the confining situation, but that didn't cover it. His best friend, the first friend he'd ever had, had done this to him, perhaps unintentionally but done it all the same. He was in this boat because the boy who was basically his surrogate brother was judgmental, prejudice, and a bully.

If there was one type of person Harry couldn't stand, it was a bully. Someone who hurt others simply because they felt they could, that it was their birth right or something. It was the lowest kind of person in Harry's opinion that became a bully or associated with them, and here he was unwittingly but associating non-the-less with a bully. Every time he had fought with Malfoy he could identify something the blond had did or said that had led to the confrontation, but this time… Malfoy hadn't done a thing. He hadn't started the name calling, or accusations merely answered those spoken to him. Hell, Ron hadn't even bothered with Malfoy, but decided _he_ a complete stranger was more interesting at the time to direct his bigoted nature toward.

He really wished Jasper would stop with the tone that made him sound like Professor Flitwick had cast several cheering charm on him, it was a bit unnatural and he felt bad enough without the other making him feel guilty, and without even trying too. He knew he'd basically thrown a temper tantrum, which at the age of 16 was utterly embarrassing. Know him it probably was a magical tantrum at that, which meant he made a mess for someone else to clean and he couldn't even apologize properly. Of course Jasper never mentioned any of this, whether this was a form of silently admonishing him or absolving him of his horrid behavior Kaden knew not. All he was sure about was there was an acid knot in the pit of his stomach that wasn't going away and continued to grow as he waited for some form of reprimand, even his ill form of response to conversation got little to no negative response which truly only made him feel worse.

At the arrival of Malfoy, Kaden's knot gave a particularly ugly twist. His frustration and anger was battling in a game of tug-a-war with his fear and uncertainty. He honestly didn't know how to respond to the blonde's presence. The Slytherin had been there at a moment when he had been particularly defenseless and it didn't set well with the neat order to the way things should work in his mind… but than again neither did Ron. He remembered the boy attempting to help him, and someone must have sent for Jasper, it was all so utterly confusing. What did the boy expect from him? Were his actions genuine, or simply a means to an end?

He felt his headache intensify as he finally just withdrew from the conversation, not that he was really a part of it anyway. It was all getting to be too much. His head was throbbing, his throat burned and his eyes stung. Worse was the notion that even if he wanted to there was no way to voice his discomfort. To be honest losing his voice was so much more daunting than his vision… he felt his chest move along with a chuckle he couldn't give sound to as he wondered what Helen Keller must have felt like to be death and blind, which had essentially made her voiceless. Well suppose he could count his blessings that he could still hear.

So here he was hurting, in pain and completely defenseless. He couldn't tell if Jasper was angry with him, if he punishing him in this new way. He had even started ignoring him… then it hit him, he remembered, Snape liked Malfoy. From the first day of first year there had never been any doubt in anyone's mind that Snape favored Malfoy, and he'd been… well maybe disrespectful was putting it mildly… and to top it off he'd disrespected Jasper in front of him, something the other certainly wouldn't let slid, or take kindly… He'd screwed up, he'd been so self-centered and wallowing in self-pity, and now Jasper, his Jasper hated him… again.

qp

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there talking to Draco about just casual things such as homework, classes, teachers and houses before he noticed the odd lack of presence from the young man between the two. Turning his head he frowned as he realized that Kaden had pulled his feet more closely to him and seemed to be hugging his knees to his chest. His complexion had turned pale and there was a sheen of sweat that coated his skin. The think he disliked the most though was the far too rapid breaths that came and went without making the slightest of sound. The boy was practically hyperventilating while sitting not two feet way and he'd not even noticed. "Fetch Pomfrey," Jasper ordered the blond boy who also seemed to realize something was wrong hurried to comply.

"Kade… Kaden," Jasper called softly trying to reach the boy. Swallowing the lump in his throat that came from guilt at not realizing Kaden needed him sooner, he reached out and swept black tresses from the side of the boy's face closing his eyes in pain at how badly Kaden jerked away at the touch. It couldn't rightly be called a flinch the way his whole body curved away and the head ducked as if expected some invisible blow. "Oh Kaden," he sat down on the bed so that his presence could be felt, but did not reach out to touch him again, not yet anyway.

Poppy arrived Draco a few steps ahead of her, "What is he doing now!" The woman's tone clearly stated that she was out of patience. At the woman's harshly spoken words the boy had curled further into himself and pushed further away from those at hand. If she was out of patience with Kaden, Jasper had never had any with her. Jasper rose very slowly from his seat as to not alarm Kaden any further with a hasty movement that would most defiantly be taken the wrong way while in such a state. His steps were light, but his strides were long and fast as he approached the medi witch.

qp

Draco's mouth fell open out of pure shock and surprise. There was no doubt in his mind that this boy had a dual personality at this point in time. It was like a flicker of lightning one minute the young man was joking and teasing his little brother, conversing with him completely at ease, the next he was worried and concerned… now… well he'd never seen anything of the like, and he'd seen much.

At the medi's callously spoken words, Jasper had stood ever so slowly than struck like a snake… No pun intended, it had been literally like that of a snake. One moment he was in one place the next he had the fingers of one hand embedded in her hair and those of the other wrapped dangerously about the woman's throat nails noticeably embedded. "Thrice be damned your precious ward," he'd hissed the words into her ear. "If you toke a moment to look, you'd know exactly what he was doing." Though his tone was barely above a whisper, anger filled every syllable. "He's hyperventilating, and since he can't tell me what's wrong; you. Have. To. So stop acting like a four-year-old that was told to clean her room, and figure out what could possibly have my brother in this condition!" He released her so harshly that she staggered, almost falling before catching herself rough coughs racking her body.

Jasper didn't show the slightest concern as he walked stiffly back toward the undeniably tormented figure on the bed. The body that returned to his seat on the bed again was much changed. The posture was relaxed and expression gentle. As for the voice that spoke it was soft and flowed like sweet water from a fountain in the midst of the desert. "Kaden, it's okay. I'm right here. I swear Kade, you are safe. Nothing else is going to happen to you! I can't believe this happened, I am so sorry Kaden. You've got to calm down, Kade. You're going to go into respiratory arrest… Shit," The dark haired boy ran a rough hand through his hair, sparing the medi witch only the briefest of glares as she began running her scans. "Remember what that means Kade? It means you'll stop breathing from too much oxygen."

Apparently Madam Pomfrey had found some sense of control for her brisk, if a bit raspy tone was back when she spoke, "Calm yourself, Mr. Abnier. I will not allow it to come to that," She spelled a calming drought straight into the boy's stomach. He didn't even deem her worthy of acknowledgement. It was all quite surreal, and made Draco feel utterly useless just standing there watching… yet again.

qp

"Kade, can you hear me?" Only years of practice kept his voice from cracking under the strain and emotional pain. Why hadn't he noticed? How long had Kaden been struggling before he'd finally realized? Had the boy tried to get his attention, and he'd been unaware? He reached out once more letting his fingers only move at the slowest pace possible as they tucked strands of loose hair behind one ear. Kaden stiffened, but didn't retreat and that alone felt like a victory. Letting the tips of his fingers slip through the strands of hair and trace the edge of the ear he kept the touch light and gentle as he let it slid down a shoulder and along the attached arm till they reached the back of one of the hands that clenched his knees close to his chest. Drawing lazy random patterns on the back of the hand he continued to whisper encouraging words that he didn't have to pay attention to as they came with practiced ease. Instead he kept his main focus on that hand until and his ministrations until he saw the slightest of twitches. It wasn't much, but was a sign that his touch had been noticed. Slowly with a patience that he held on to with desperation he pried the palm up enough to slip his fingers underneath, giving him enough leverage to pull the hand up entirely.

He held it securely between both of his own, just holding it as he waited for the soft tugs to fade. Once the hand lay plaintively in his hold, only a slight tremble to give away the distress of its owner, he gently pulled it toward himself and held to four short fingers before his lips as he continued to speak. His breath ghosted over them like they had done so many times before, briefly he would touch them to his cheek or jaw before returning them to just a hairs width in front of his every moving lips. "I'm right here Kade, I haven't gone anywhere. Can you feel that? It's me, I'm real and I'm right here. It's okay, every thing's okay. Please Kaden, come back to me." He took the pads of the fingers and gently, but insistently ran them over his eyelids, cheekbones, forehead and down his nose. "See it's me, no one else."

He didn't care that Draco Malfoy stood mere feet way, he didn't care if he'd hurt Poppy in his fit of anxiety and anger, he didn't ever care that a single tear slipped from his right eyes. He cared about one thing at that moment and that was the hand that had returned to his lips of its own accord. Soon its pair found its way to his cheek and when it found the wet trail that was there traced it for a moment before the pad on the thumb of that hand swiped it away. He couldn't be sure but he was fairly sure he'd made some sound of relieve as that small form slowly found its place against his chest. Wavy black locks under his cheek, hands clasped firmly in his robe and his own arms wrapped securely about the still trembling form. "Shh, I've got you. Everything's alright now, I'm right here."

* * *

I sincerely apologize, it's a bit choppy but I was determined to get it posted tonight! And after working on it for 12 hours or so, yeah I'm tired. I'll do a read over tomorrow, but unless I made a major goof this is Chapter Eight! Oh, I did grammar and spelling edit on the past seven chapters. Can't promise I caught everything, but it is better! SO YAY!

_**HELP:**_ Hermione… I'm not sure what to do with her… as for relationships… well I'm curious so please state if you have a preference, (fell free to suggest your own):  
Jasper/Blaise  
Kaden/Draco  
Jasper/Draco  
Kaden/Theo  
Jasper/Harry  
Jasper/Ravenclaw

Okay that's basically what I'm playing will at the moment. I'm not against boy/girl just don't really care for most of the girls and can't really see luna with either of my boys… though I could do a Blaise/Luna… that might actually be really fun!

-I loved the rumors and I haven't forgot them, just couldn't fit them in this chapter, always open to more suggestions.

_Jule_: I still cry when Tod get's taken to the forest… anyway, as you can see that SO didn't happen, lol. Hey, but I didn't forget!

_Awen-Meara_: I'm glad you are enjoying it, and yes I'm trying to keep their personality straight from how their character's in my other stories. It helps thinking of them as Jasper and Kaden instead of Harry and Severus. So hopefully I'll continue to stay true to my design for this story.

_Guest_: Well that's part of the fun of continuing to read, you get to see what you didn't see before. I'm not fully sure where this story is going, I'll freely admit that, but I promise there are some plot bunnies ahead, so truly fun twist and turns and lots of randomness because it's me. as for Ron… well I warned there would be character bashing, I have trouble getting Ron and Hermione right so I change them in every story I write… in this one Ron's a jerk, for now any way, don't know about later. Hope you keep reading.

_Luna_: I'm glad you found my story; sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. Hopefully this will show a little of their development at least with Draco.

_Debbie_: Thanks, I appreciate the kind words. Hope this meets your standards!

_Yuki_: Yes, I did just update the other story actually just minutes before I started working on this one so I'm really glad you decided to check it out as well. You're lucky, my other readers had to wait I think it was six months. Hope you enjoyed it :D

AHH! I completely forgot to make him throw-up, and I wrote that whole long drawn out thing just so I could make him do that. Ugh now it just wouldn't fit… maybe I'll add it tomorrow… never mind, to much trouble and it would make me change too much in the chapter… I'll save it for later. Rant over! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

KCK-Lumcer


End file.
